It's Time For You & Me
by Andreawantsyoursmile
Summary: El Amor llega sin avisar. Pero asi como viene, se va. La historia de Isabella, una simple chica a la que le llego el amor sin tocar, pero este no va a ser tan facil de conservar, cuidar y mantener...
1. At The Beginning

Ultimo día de verano, quien diría que acabaría tan rápido.

Como era de costumbre, los chicos de mi escuela, iríamos a la fogata, la reunión que se celebraba al final del verano, todos los años, desde que recuerdo.

Yo estaba con mis amigas en el parque de diversiones, que se encontraba en el gran muelle. Pues no teníamos nada mejor que hacer antes de la fogata

Estábamos caminando a la salida, yo, estaba buscando las llaves del auto. En ese momento tropecé con chico

Yo- Hey, perdón, no vi por donde caminaba

Chico – Tranquila, no hay problema

Dijimos ambos agachados, recogiendo lo que había caído de mi bolso. En eso, a punto de agarrar las llaves de mi auto, nuestras manos se tocaron, sentí un escalofrió en mí, como todo mi mundo se revolvía, justo en ese momento nuestras miradas subieron y se llegaron a encontrar; yo pude sentir como el mundo paro a mi alrededor. Pero al momento el chico rompió el silencio, y el encuentro de miradas

Chico – Hola, soy Nick, mucho gusto, bueno Nicholas, pero mejor llámame Nick – Dijo, mientras ambos subíamos sin apartar nuestras miradas

Yo- Hola, soy bella, perdón, Isabella, pero llámame bella, como la de los libros de vampiros – dije tartamudeando como una tonta, además que estaba pensando al decirle: la chica del libro de vampiros, por dios, estaba muriendo de la pena.

No pude dejar de ver al muchacho de ojos café, se veían más oscuro de lo que podían ser a la luz, imagine; su piel, se veía suave y blanca, adornada por un grupo de lunares; su castaño cabello, repleto de unos hermosos y perfectos rizos, y una pequeña boca, se veía tan suave, como el algodón o las nubes, pero al mismo tiempo veía algo dulce en ella, al igual que en su mirada, lo único que pude imaginar era algodón de azúcar, va, si que tenía hambre en ese momento.

En fin, en ese momento, una de mis amigas interrumpió.

Lizzie – Bella, vamos, tenemos que irnos. – Dijo la chica morena de ojos grandes y un largo cabello castaño y unos reflejos que resaltaban en ella.

Nick – ¿A dónde vas Bella? , si se puede saber.

Bella – Vamos a la fogata de Fin de Verano.

Sam – A la que estamos llegando más tarde de lo normal Bell – Dijo mi otra amiga, de piel blanca casi como la leche, de un corto cabello negro, liso y de labios grandes

Nick – Perdón, no sabía que las retrasaba.

Bella – No, Tranquilo, para nada nos retrasas. – Dije – te gustaría acompañarnos – había dicho sin pensar, pero había algo familiar, curioso, tierno y mil cosas más que no podía describir con precisión en ese momento

Nick – No tranquila, yo me quedare por aquí – dijo el joven apuesto

Bella – Ah, que lastima – no pude evitar poner una voz de tristeza

Sam – Bella, Muévete

No podía dejar de ver a Nick, supe desde ese momento, tenía que conocerlo, había algo especial, en su mirada, en su forma de hablar, o tal vez, en la forma que pronuncio mi nombre

Bella – Hey chicas, vayan ustedes, estoy muy cansada – dije, como si mi voz sonara agotada

Sam & Lizzie – Bueno, haz lo que quieras – dijeron las chicas al unisonó

Lizzie – Recuerda que Lucas te va a estar esperando.

Tiempo, pausa.

Lucas es mi "novio", con el que quería romper desde hace rato. Era el típico capitán de futbol, alto, rubio y unos hermosos ojos grises, adoraba sus ojos y era realmente fuerte. Hacía tiempo que ya no sentías nada por él, pero aun no he encontrado a lo forma de dejarle, así que nunca lo hice, pero créanme que esta clase de tortura no se aguanta por mucho tiempo.

Bella – Tranquila lizzie, no hay problema – conteste rápidamente

Sam – Bueno, está bien, si eso quieres.

Para el momento que iba a responder, ya las chicas se habían ido.


	2. Cotton Candy Lips

Nick – Buena forma de huir.

Bella - ¿De qué hablas?

Nick – Se te nota que no querías ir, seguro por ese tal Lucas, y tu excusa, es el cansancio.

Bella – Buff, pff que dices Nick, por favor jajaja…

Nick puso una mirada de: - Hey ya puedes decir la verdad -. A lo que tuve que responder

Bella – Bueno está bien, simplemente no quería ir.

Nick – No es mejor decir la verdad... – Dijo en tono sarcástico

Bella – Si lo que digas. Hey yo nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nuevo?

Nick – No, no soy de aquí, vine por así decir de verano.

Bella – Ah, o sea, ¿te vas mañana?

Decíamos mientras caminábamos. No me gustaba el hecho de no poder ver más a este chico, sentía que lo conocía desde hace mucho.

Nick – No, me quedo un par de semanas más, de trabajo, por así decir.

Me pregunte, a que se refería con trabajo. Quedamos en silencio. Cuando había pensando en darme la vuelta e irme…

Nick – ¿No te gustaría dar un paseo antes de irte?

Asentí rápidamente, antes de que cambiara de parecer, sonreí, realmente fue como si me leyera la mente; creo que fue muy obvio mi interés a esa pregunta.

Comenzamos a caminar por el parque callados, no podía evitar sentir su mirada en mí. Voltie un poco la cabeza a ver si me miraba, y era así, sentí escalofríos, y recogí uno de mis cabellos sueltos y lo enrolle detrás de mi oreja, para disimular, lo cual fue un intento fallido.

Nick – Me pareces familia, pero no sé de donde – Dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Bella – ¿A si?, ¿De dónde?

Nick – No sé.

Bella – Ah. ¿Y cuántos?

Nick – ¿Cuantos qué? – Dijo sonriendo y mirando al suelo

Bella – Años… – Reí.

Nick – Ah, perdón, 16. ¿Y tú?

Bella – Igual.

Nick – Interesante bella – Dijo, y volvió a sonreír. Fue hermoso en el momento que menciono mi nombre y luego rió – Y ¿Dónde?

Bella – ¿Donde qué?

Nick – ¿Donde estudias?

Bella – Lawndale High School

Nick – Linda escuela.

Bella – ¿Como sabes? ¿Has ido?

Nick – Mi madre estuvo buscando una escuela, y bueno, fuimos a ver esa.

Bella – ¿Eso quiere decir que, vienes?

Nick – No, ya tenemos una escuela.

Bella – Ah, Cool.

Nick – Y tú, ¿Qué?

Bella – ¿Yo qué?

Nick – ¿Qué practicas? O ¿Qué haces?

Bella – Ahh, yo...

Nick – Hey, perdón, pero, ¿Te gustaría un algodón de azúcar?

Algodón de azúcar, recordé lo que había dicho: _"…y una pequeña boca, se veía tan suave, como el algodón o las nubes, pero al mismo tiempo veía algo dulce en ella…_".

Algodón, dulce = Algodón de azúcar

Bella – Si, me gustaría, Gracias.

Nick – Luego, te gustaría subirte a algún juego, no sé.

Bella – Claro, también me gustaría, le dije sonriendo y agarrando un pedazo de algodón.

Nick y yo, subimos y bajamos por todos lados. Hablamos, Comimos, fue realmente divertido, tenía tiempo sin disfrutar tanto en una cita. Espera bella, esto no es una cita, era una salida, con un simple chico que conociste hace una hora, cuando tropezaron.

Pasado un largo rato. Ya era la hora de la despedida, ya no vería a Nick nunca más, fue muy divertido conocerlo. Nick me estaba acompañado hasta mi auto

Bella – Gracias, realmente la pase muy bien.

Nick – No hay de que, yo también la pase genial. Seria genial vernos otra vez

Yo había asentido con la cabeza, como la propia idiota. Y de un momento a otro, nuestros cuerpos se estaban tocando, y mis manos, se sostenían de su pecho, nuestras caras se iban acercando, ya casi podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Gire la cara, al momento, su nariz en quedo apoyada en mi cara.

Nick – Perdón – Dijo el muchacho susurrándome al oído, con una seductora voz.

Bella – Tranquilo. Pero vas algo rápido, para tan solo conocernos de hace pocas horas – dije retrocediendo poco a poco. Le di un beso en la mejilla y entre en mi carro, estábamos parados junto a él.


	3. First Day of School

Me levante, ya era de mañana.

Me bañe, Salí a mi habitación, a buscar algo que ponerme. Agarre mis viejos, pero clásicos pitillos de jeans, con sus rotos, una camisa blanca, mis converse rosados y una chaqueta.

Me mire en el espejo, para peinarme y arreglarme. Y ahí estaba yo, la chica de largos y ondulados cabellos caoba oscuro, mis grandes ojos de color miel, algo oscurecidos, adornados por mis largas y negras pestañas. Me puse mi base, un poco de blush y Salí de mi habitación.

X– Bella, Baja a comer – Era mi Tía, Meredidth.

Baje las escaleras, y pude ver la misma escena de todos los días, mis 2 hermanas comiendo, mi papa terminando de comer y recogiendo su plato y mi tía sirviendo mi comida.

Mi tía vivía con nosotros, porque nuestra madre nos dejo hace varios años, ella vino para acá como "El Buen Ejemplo". Es lo mejor tenerla aquí, ella era la que nos cuidaba cuando mi papa estaba de de viaje de negocios, lo que era muy seguido. Y bueno mi tía se la pasaba mucho en citas.

Estaba mi hermana mayor, Taylor, como mi madre; ella era la típica barbie rubia, que había estado con todo el mundo, bueno, con casi toda la escuela, ella, ella era algo difícil y al mismo tiempo fácil.

Mi hermana menor, Margaret, tenia 10, era igual a la cantante de country, que se llama como mi hermana mayor, solo que maggie, como le decíamos, tenía los ojos café y el cabello un poco más oscuro.

En fin, desayune, agarre mi bolso y me fue con tay y mi tía, que me dejaba en la escuela.

Recién llegada a la escuela me encontré a Lizz y Sam, que me esperaban.

Sam & Lizz – ¡BELLA!

Bella – Hola

Sam – A que no adivinas

Bella – A que no, sorpréndeme – Dijimos caminando hacia dentro, buscando nuestros casilleros

Lizz – Ayer tu hermana, Taylor, beso a la mitad de los chamos de la fiesta, estaba borracha, y se escondió con 2 chamos de otras escuela.

Sam – Ah, bueno y Lucas, se molesto porque te quedaste en el parque con el otro chico, en el parque

Dios, en que rollo me había metido estas niñas, por que le habían contado a Lucas de Nick

Bella – Buff… Yo no me quede con el chico, que por cierto, se llama Nick

Lizz – Tienes que admitir que era lindo. ¿Tienes su número?

Bella – Nop, y no creo que nos volvamos a ver.

En ese momentos, unas cálidas y calientes manos, se posaron sobre mi rostro, cubriéndome los ojos, pensé el Lucas, el siempre hacia eso; logre disimular mi mejor sonrisa, para poder terminarle luego, como debí haber hecho

Al momento que voltie, mira cara cambio, de una falsa sonrisa, a una cara de sorpresa y alegría, no creía lo que veía, lo único que pude hacer fue gritar…

**¡NICK!**

Al oír mi mega grito, lo único que pude pensar – ¡Dios Mío!, ¡Que había hecho!, pase la pena de mi vida. Lo único que pude pensar fue… ¿Qué pensara Nick?

En ese instante me abrazo, ¡Wow!, realmente eso me hiso sentir mucho mejor, pero me aparte algo confundida de sus brazos.

Bella - ¿Qué haces aquí?, Dijiste que no vendrías o no sé.

Nick – Bueno, pero estoy aquí y creo que estudiaremos juntos

Bella – Cool

Nick – Si, lo sé – Dijo agarrando mi mano. Me había perdido en su mirada.

En ese momento una voz rompió el silencio.

Sam – Bella, ahí viene Lucas

Solté inmediatamente las manos de Nick, y le sonreí, lo cual no fue difícil, estaba realmente feliz, todo por ver a Nick, realmente no me sorprendía mi felicidad.

En eso escucho esa voz.

Lucas – Hola amor – Dijo él, agarrándome, y me beso.

Logre soltarme, y en eso pude ver la cara de Nick, no estaba bien, se le podía ver en sus ojos, se notaron vidriosos, y bueno yo tampoco estaba bien después de ese beso. No fue la gran cosa, realmente no sentí nada. No hubo la chispa que lo hiciera un **¡BESO de VERDAD!**

Lucas – Hey bebe, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué tan seca?

Bella – Hola y no estoy seca, estoy aturdida.

Lucas – Lose, mis besos son lo mejor

Si, aja lo que tú digas. Que tonto, pensé

Lucas – Vamos, esta no es mi Bella, que te pasa.

Bella – Nada, nada todo está bien – En eso mire a Nick de reojo y seme caía el alma. – Hey Lucas – Dije – Quiero presentarte a un amigo, Nick.

Lucas – Hola – Le dio la mano, y el l estrecho duro la de Nick, su rostro estaba rígido y duro

En ese momento sonó la campana, nunca estuve tan alegre de que sonara

Lucas – Chao amor – Dijo besándome muy dulce mente en la mejilla y se fue, me había quedado con Nick.

Bella – Perdón.

Nick - ¿Por qué? – Dijo Nick con una cara de risa, pero no era lo que sus ojos podían decirme, pero lo ignore, tal vez y alucinaba o algo así

Bella – Lucas, es un poco tonto – Dije riendo

Nick – A eso, si lo note, tranquila – Dijo riendo – Parece un buen chico – Y Nick seguía riendo – Vamos a clases – Y me agarro, salimos corriendo y riendo, no sé de qué, pero igual reíamos, el tenia una dulce risa.

Teníamos Historia, llegamos, y la profesora no estaba. Nick y yo nos sentamos juntos. En fin, la profesora nunca llego, Nick y yo lo que hicimos en fue reír, reír y reír, fue genial. Y así paso el día

Ya sonado el Timbre de salida, 2 pequeñas niñas, junto con sus hermanas, se habían acercado a Nick, pidiendo le fotos, firmas y mas fotos, con abrazos incluidos. Yo había entrado en duda y creo que en compañía de los celos… ¿Por qué esas niñas le pedían autógrafos a Nick?

Bella – Primer día y te piden fotos, buen record – Dije riendo

Nick – Costumbre

Bella - ¿Ah?

Nick – Tengo una banda con mis Hermanos

Bella – Ahh… Ya va, ¿Tu apellido es Jonas?

Nick – Si – Dijo riendo

Bella- Cool, creo

Nick – Bueno depende del momento

Bella – Si, puedo imaginarlo… Realmente, no – Dije riendo

En ese momento apareció Lucas

Bella – Lucas, antes de que digas algo, te tengo que decir algo – Dije nerviosa, y soltándolo de una sola vez.

Lucas – Yo te iba a decir lo mismo

Ven – Dije en voz muy baja y nos apartamos un poco

Bella – Lucas, no podemos seguir así, quiero decir, nuestra relación, ya no hay nada entre nosotros – Le pude decir – Quiero decir, no hay la chispa que había al inicio del verano. Perdón pero es así – Le termine de decir, y me fui.

El giro molesto, y golpeo a Nick, como si lo hubiera tropezado.

Nick – Creo que se lo tomo bien – Dijo sonriendo

Bella – Creo que piensa que es tu culpa – Le dije acercándome a Nick

Nick – Déjalo, pobrecito

Bella – Hey no te lo pierdas ahora vendrán lizzie y Sam, preguntando que paso

– ¡BELLA! – pude oír las voces de ellas gritando.

Lizzie – ¿Bella que paso con Luc?

En eso mire a Nick con cara de ¡JA!, TE LO DIJE

Bella – Nada, hice lo que debí hacer hace mucho

Sam – O sea ¿no te importa él? – dijo con una cara que no conocía de ella

Bella – Nop

Sam - ¿Ni sus novias?, ¿Ni con quien vaya a salir ahora?

Bella – No

Sam & Lizzie – Okay, Chao nos vamos – Dijeron ellas

Nick y yo quedamos como - ¿QUE PASO?

Después Nick y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida

Nick – Hey, ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa y a estudiar?

Bella – Nick, es el primer día, no hay nada que estudiar

Nick, bajo la mirada, parecía como, triste o decepcionado, creo que fue porque rechace su invitación

– Pero, me encantaría ir a tu casa – respondí sonriendo le a Nick, el me devolvió la sonrisa – Pero dejarme llamar a mi casa y avisar – Agregue

Nick – Genial, te presentare a mis hermanos, mis padres y a alguien especial

No sé porque me dio la ligera impresión, de no querer saber quién era ese alguien especial


	4. 4 Jonas & 1 Song

Bella – Hey, Nick, ya hable con mi tía. Me dijo que si. – lo que no era extraño.

Nick – Genial – Dijo el muchacho sonriendo – Bella, por aquí – Dijo abriéndome la puerta, de una gran camioneta negra

Bella – Gracias – Dije sin dejar de ver al muchacho

Nick entro luego de mí. Me presento a un chico, de cabello castaño, rizos cortos, similares a los de Nick, pero un poco más claros, ojos verdes grisáceos y de piel blanca. Tiene rasgos muy parecidos a Nick, seguro era su hermano

Nick – Bella, el es mi hermano, Kevin – Dijo al señalar, al joven de ojos verdes

Kevin – Mucho gusto bella – Dijo el muchacho sonriendo, mientras mantenía la mirada en el camino, ya que el conducía.

Nick – Y este es mi hermano Joe – dijo Nick señalando al asiento del copiloto. Donde había un muchacho, se veía muy apuesto. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa, dulce voz, ojos oscuros y unos cabellos negros con ondas y despeinado, me dio risa ver al muchacho, parecía recién levantado. Pero igual era apuesto.

Bella – Hola – Dije devolviéndome una sonrisa

Detrás en ese momento, salto un niño, pequeño, muy tierno y risueño

Niño – Nick me olvidaste

Nick – Perdón, Bella, el es frankie, mi hermano menor.

Frankie – Hola – Dijo sonriendo

Bella – Hola – y le devolví la sonrisa

Frankie – Nick ¿Ella es tu novia?

Reí del comentario del pequeño, y gire a ver a Nick, tenía la cabeza abajo y estaba rojo

Bella – No. Pero me gustaría – ¡Dios!, mentira que dije eso, lo dije realmente, que pena. Creo que todos lo omitieron. Pero Nick me miro y sonrió.

Bella – Tienes una linda sonrisa Nick –Dije sonriendo, realmente era hermosa

Creo que me estaba gustado Nick. No imposible, lo conocía de hace un día, imposible, y él era un músico, muy famoso, lo nuestro sería imposible, y lo más seguro es que el me viera nada mas como una amiga, o que saliera con la rubia de la peluca esa… Hannah Montana, creo, o la bruja/maga de Selena algo, según leí varias veces en internet. En fin, sería como mi amor imposible.

Joe – Hey bella, ¿Dónde conociste a mi hermano? – Dijo Joe, interrumpiendo mi pensamiento

Bella – Amm, bueno el y yo nos conocimos en la feria, la noche pasada

Kevin – ¡Ah! Por eso fue que llegaste tarde y nos inventaste una escusa.

Frankie –Por favor no sean tontos. Ustedes ya sabían – Dijo el pequeño reclamándole a los 2 hermanos.

Bella – A ver frankie… ¿Por qué ya sabían? – Pregunte con simpatía al niño

Frankie – Por que llego en Lunes en la noche a escribirte una canción, nadie en la casa pudo dormir por culpa del. La buena noticia, es que es una gran canción – Dijo el niño

Yo me ruborice, pero en exceso, seguro parecía un tomate, sentía mucha pena.

En eso puede ver a Nick, pobre, tenía la mirada hacia a abajo, con una cara, dios pobrecillo, no habían palabras para describir su cara. Se podía decir que estaba casi muerto, pero de la pena. Yo no podía dejar de mirarle con una sonrisa, el me miro, tenía su codo apoyado sobre su pierna, y la mano le cubría los labios, me miro, rio, y volvió a girar la mirada, era tan difícil sacarle una sonrisa.

Bella – Hey, ¿Chicos podrían cantarme algo esta tarde? – Voltie a ver a Nick, voltio a mirarme, sus ojos estaban iluminados. Era hermoso. Un ángel, que podía hacerme feliz. Creo que me estaba gustando, pero simplemente no debía pasar.

Joe – Con gusto – Dijo el joven, pasando sus dedos entre sus cabellos despeinados, los hacía de una manera muy sensual, pero no me sentí atraída a esa clase de movimientos de sus cabellos

Kevin – Si, seguro

Bella – Genial – Le dije a los muchachos – Y tu Nick, ¿Qué dices? – Me miro y asintió con la cabeza.

Bella – Tal vez, la que me escribiste – Nick rio corto y bajo la cabeza, para su mala costumbre, puede ver que él era muy inseguro. En eso giro la cabeza a la ventana, y soltó un suspiro. Pensé que se había molestado, pero cuando me miro de reojo, supe que no era así.

Lo abrase, y me recosté se su hombro

Bella – No te molestes, de verdad quiero oírla – Le dije, susurrándole al oído. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me acomode debajo de su brazo. El me rodeo con su brazo. Pude ver cómo me sonreía, y acariciaba mi mejilla. Al fin pude ver su sonrisa COMPLETA, no corta, no a medias, COMPLETA. Realmente me pude sentir bien, podía sentir algo que no creo haber sentido nunca con algún chico, me sentía realmente viva

Bella - ¿Cuánto falta?

Nick - Llegamos


	5. Nice To Meet You

En ese instante, entramos por un portón, recorrimos un corto y lindo camino, rodeado de arboles. Pude ver la casa, no era tan grande como la imagine, al parecer tenía 2 pisos. Era de ladrillos, y de muchas ventanas, con una gran puerta blanca. El jardín delantero, estaba verde, lleno de flores, parecía una casa de película.

Kevin – Ya llegamos, Bienvenida

Una mujer salió de la puerta, muy parecida a los 4 hermanos que acompañaba, sobre todo a Kevin y un poco de Joe. Y un hombre, algo bajito, de lentes, seguro que era el padre, se parecía mas a Nick y Frankie.

Ya estacionado el auto, todos los muchachos bajaron; Nick me había dado la mano, para ayudarme a bajar, en eso camine justo a Nick, nuestras manos se rosaban

Nick – Mamá, Papá, Ella es Bella

Mamá – Hola bella – Dijo la madre – Soy Denisse

Bella – Mucho gusto

Papá – Mucho gusto, Kevin – Dijo el

Bella – Igual – Dije sonriendo a ambos y estrechando sus manos

Denisse – Bueno, pasa, eres bienvenida

Bella – Gracias

Apenas entre con Nick, un perro muy hermoso, se nos lanzo encima, bueno a Nick

– El es Elvis – Dijo él, abrazando y acariciando al animal, un golden retriever, grande y bello.

Me agache y acaricie al muy hermoso perro. En eso pude notar que Nick me miraba, y no podía negar que me gustaba, que me mirara de la manera que lo hacía, así que le sonreí

Nick – Hey bella vente, te voy a presentar a la persona especial que te dije.

En eso los nervios, las nauseas, me comían, era el momento, no podía creer que aquí morirían mis sueños y esperanzas de estar con Nick.

En eso la pude ver, una chica, de largos y ondulados cabellos, oscuros, muy oscuros, una grande y hermosa sonrisa, realmente la novia de Nick era hermosa.

Nick – Hey Demi, ven – Grito el

Demi, con que así se llamaba mi problema. Pensé algo agresiva, realmente tenía que calmarme

Nick – Ella es una de mis mejores amigas – Añadió el, creo que noto mi cara.

Después de que dijo eso, creo que pude respirar y me relaje, también me sentí mal conmigo, por haber pensado eso sin saber.

Demi – Hola, mucho gusto, soy Demi – Dijo la joven de manera, simpática y sonriendo - ¿Tu eres bella? ¿No? No sabes lo mucho que he escuchado de ti, y voltio a ver a Nick sonriéndole

Bella – Si, el gusto es mío Demi – Dije riendo. Puedo jurar que olvide cuantas veces tuve que decir: _"…Mucho Gusto…"_ o _"…El Gusto Es Mío…"_

Demi – Eres más bonita de lo que Nick describió

Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír – Gracias – Le dije, sonrojada, y luego gire para ver a Nick, y me miraba

Nick – Vente Bella, vamos al jardín – Dijo jalándome

El jardín era realmente hermoso. Una Piscina, una cama elástica o colchón, un pequeño parque, y había un gran espacio, como para jugar deportes.

Vente – Me dijo Nick, con una voz dulce y melodiosa.

Me agarro la mano, hasta un columpio, nos sentamos, y permanecimos en silencio, podía darme cuenta de que él me miraba, mientras tenía la cabeza abajo.

Nick – Tienes unos lindos ojos – dijo él, mientras yo subía mi cabeza y el rompía el silencio. Llego un momento, en el que nos acercamos tanto, que podíamos sentir nuestras respiraciones, estábamos solos, sentí que el mundo había parado

– Hey bella, te quiero presentar a alguien – Dijo una voz, o mejor dicho, Kevin.

Kevin – ¿Los interrumpí?

Nick – No kev – Dijo el muchacho pasándose la mano entre los cabellos

Kevin – Genial, uff, pensé que si, desde haya parecía que se fueran a besar – dijo el riendo y Nick mirándolo feo

Bella – No, Nick me ayudaba con algo que me entro en el ojo – Pude inventar, tocándome el ojo, para disimular, era buena en eso.

Kevin – Bueno bella, ella es mi prometida, Danielle

Danielle – Hola, mucho gusto. He oído mucho de ti, créeme que cuando digo mucho, es mucho – dijo la muchacha riendo

Mire a Nick, tenía las manos entrelazadas, con las piernas abiertas y cabeza abajo

Bella – Igual, el gusto es mío – Dije algo ruborizada. Y ahí va de nuevo, agreguemos otro _"…El Gusto Es Mío…"_ a la lista.

Kevin – Bueno, vente dan, vamos a dejar solos a los muchachos enamorados – Dijo él, y se fueron


	6. The Song

Bella – Cuando podre escuchar la canción de la que todos hablan Nick, de verdad quiero oírla

Nick – Bueno – Entro a la casa rápidamente y vino con un bolso, donde estaba su guitarra.

Me agarro la mano y me llevo a un camino, dentro de varios árboles.

Había una especie de Chal, de madera, rodeado por rosas, todas hermosas. Me senté en un banco que había ahí, y el se sentó frente a mí, con su guitarra

"Driving down the highway with a,

Califorin-I-A breeze in my hair.

Out on your location Baby,

That's my destination, see you there.

The two of us tonight we can make it last forever  
we'll need to realize, it's just you and me together  
Hollywood is the time the stars are shining  
for you and me? Tonight in this city  
where dreams are made of"

Nick – Esta canción, la escribí la misma noche que te conocí, aun no esta lista, y le faltan arreglos y cosas pero…

Lo bese. ¡WOW!. Gran beso, perdón, ¡EL MEJOR BESO DE TODA MI FUCKING VIDA!

Ambos nos apartamos y nos miramos

Bella – Perdón Nick , realmente perdón – Seguro sonaba toda nerviosa y apenada.

En eso, el me beso, creo que después de ese momento, podía morir, sentía que había visto todo el mundo. Entrelace mis dedos entre sus cabellos. Nos separamos, y nos miramos.

Nick – ¿Qué te pareció? – Dijo el murmurando

Bella – Bueno, la canción, es buena. Mentira, buenísima. Y para el beso, aun no consigo la palabras suficientes para decirte lo INCREIBLE que fue – Dije sonriendo, el también me sonrió, esa hermosa sonrisa me traía loca desde que lo conocí. En ese momento, mis pensamientos pararon, por el sonido de un trueno. Nos miramos y reímos. Estaba lloviendo.

Bella – Yo tu guardo la guitarra

Nick - ¿Por qué?

Bella – Porque si me atrapas, puede que te de otro beso – Y Salí corriendo

Nick venía detrás de mí. Ambos corríamos en la lluvia, en eso me agarro de la cintura y ambos caímos y giramos, lo único que podíamos hacer era reír.

Estábamos empapados, el quedo sobre mí, sus brazos me rodeaban

Nick - ¿Estas bien?

Bella – Si, Perfectamente bien – Le sonreí

Nick – Creo que me debes algo.

Bella - ¿a si…? – Y reí

Nick – Si…

Le di un beso en la mejilla, el parecía haber quedado atontado, así que logre tumbarlo y escapar

Nick – Hey, eso no fue lo que me prometiste – dijo gritando

Bella – Yo dije un beso, y eso te di, **un beso** en la mejilla

Seguimos corriendo y llegamos más cerca de la casa. En eso, Elvis se me lanzo encima. Nick me ayudo a pararme

Bella – gracias – Le dije limpiándome, aun llovía. Nick me abrazo

Nick – Quisiera estar contigo para siempre – Subí la cabeza y vi como me sonreía.

Bella – Yo también – Y me aparte con su pecho, me levando la cabeza con un dedo, y me beso. Fue el mejor beso, fue algo apasionante, fue un beso, fue perfecto, lo mejor de mi vida. Los 2 bajo la lluvia, y seguíamos, hasta que nos despegamos y me abrazo, pude ver por su hombro.

Me aparte de él a la fuerza, el no quería apartarse de mi, así que me acurruque en su hombro

Nick – Bella, que paso – Dijo mirándome, acariciando mi cabello, y luego me volvió a besar, corto.

Bella – Nos miran


	7. Red Roses

Nick – Vente Bella – Dijo jalándome a la puerta trasera del jardín

Denisse – Niños que les pasó… ¿Por qué están así? – Pregunto ella asombrada. Y al verme no podía decir nada, estaba mugrienta.

Nick – Nada mamá, jugábamos en el jardín, caímos y dimos un par de vueltas

Demi – Hey Bella, si quieres te puedes duchar en mi baño, también te puedo prestar algo de ropa. – Dijo la muchacha de cabellos oscuros, y giro a ver a Nick, y darle una cálida sonrisa. Lo cual no puedo negar que me dio celos, aunque sabía que entre ellos no había nada de interés – Para ir a Salir – Agrego

Bella - ¿Salir? ¿A Dónde?

Demi – No se algún lugar. Vente – Dijo desde las escaleras. Así que le seguí hasta su cuarto.

Ten – Dijo Demi, dándome un vestido rojo, corto, muy bonito. – Ve y bañate, y luego nos arreglamos – Agrego simpática

Y así fue, ella y yo nos bañamos. Y nos arreglamos juntas, nos alisamos el cabello y embuclamos, una con ayuda de la otra, y maquillamos, la pase excelente, Demi era divertida y graciosa, y lo único que hacíamos era reír.

Ya listas vestíamos así:

Demi: Un Hermoso traje plateado brillante, corto; sin mangas, Tacones plateados que iban de conjunto

Yo: Un Vestido, rojo, de mangas cortas, tacones rojos y mi viejo relicario dorado

Bajamos la escaleras, Demi primero, Joe la ayudo, y le dio la mano al llegar al final, muy caballero, pude notar como Joe la miraba, ella a él, hacían una tierna pareja.

Al bajar yo, pude notar como todas las miradas caían en mi, menos la de Joe que seguía en Demi, lo cual me parecía genial. Nick me ofreció la mano, muy caballeroso, al igual que Joe

Nick- Te ves hermosa – Dijo él, que lucia algo embobado, todavía.

_Recordatorio:__ Usar más cosas rojas, para atraer más la atención de Nick _

Bella – Gracias, tu también te ven muy apuesto – Dije sonriéndole. Lindos zapatos – Usaba un par de converse negros, le quedaban bien con el traje

Llegamos a la salida. Pude ver como la camioneta de Kevin nos esperaba.

Nick. ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunte algo nerviosa

Nick – Bella es una sorpresa

Bella – Nick, dime, de verdad – Poniendo una carita tierna, y como muchos dirían de "Perrito Tierno" o como me gustaba decirle "Carita del gato de Shrek"

Nick – Bella – Dijo suspirando. Esta bien, prométeme que igual iras

Bella – Si, si, si. Solo dime

Nick – A los Young Hollywood Awards

Bella – Ah no, Nicholas, no, no y no. No te atrevas – Dije asustada y Nerviosa

Nick - ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Bella – Nicholas, no es ese tu nombre

Nick – Si bueno, pero sonó diferente. – Dijo con una voz sorprendida y sus ojos brillantes. Yo por mi parte lo mire extrañada, no entendía lo que pasaba.

Nick – Bella, tienes que venir, lo prometiste – Dijo, con una cara, una cara a la que no le puedes decir un no, o era que yo no le podía decir que no, por que era débil ante él y sus _"Angelicales Poderes" _

Bella – Esta bien – Dije con un suspiro, en señal de que había perdido la batalla

Nick me abrió la puerta de la camioneta, muy caballeroso, pero no podía hacer nada para quitar el enojo que tenia.

Cuando llegamos y bajamos, para caminar por la alfombra, que si no me equivoco, era rosada. Todos posaban para fotos, Kevin y su prometida, Joe y Demi como "Amigos" aunque era obvio que se gustaban, y Nick y yo, Salimos en miles de fotos, el me rodeaba por la cintura con su brazo, susurrándome cosas, que bueno, era inevitable reírme de ellas. Todo fue perfecto, en estos momento me gustaría agradecerle a Tay por jugar a esos juegos de pasarela y modelaje, donde practicamos nuestras poses, le recomiendo ese juego a todas las niñas, nunca saben cuando lo necesitaran, créanme.

Ya estábamos adentro, yo me quede con Demi y Danielle, por que los chicos fueron hacer algo. Demi me presento miles de personas, que recuerdo mirar en la tv, en especial con maggie, ya que ahí, había millones de los cantantes, actrices y actores, de los que maggie tenía en posters en su cuarto.

En eso Demi corrió a abrazar a una chica, de una buena estatura, aunque esta usaba unos tacones altos, cabellos ondulados como los míos y más oscuros. Era la chica de la peluca rubia de la Tv

Demi – Bell, ella es Miley

Miley – Hola, mucho gusto dijo estrechando su mano

Bella – Hola, el gusto es mío – Dije con una sonrisa, y correspondiendo a su saludo. La chica se veía simpática, esperemos que lo sea.

En ese momento, pasaron 2 chicas. Una de cabellos ondulados negros y otra, blanca, rubia, la que se parecía a mi hermana maggie, y se llama…Taylor, si Taylor, como mi hermana; la otra que estaba con ella era la hechicera esa. La chica, Taylor, nos saludo como si nada y se me presento, muy dulce. La otra miro a Miley con cara de asco, muy grosera, saludo a Demi de manera muy fría y seca, y a mí, me dio una mirada de arriba abajo, y luego me miro con asco

Mucho gusto nueva, soy Selena Gomez – Dijo en un tono de Simpatía, su mirada cambio por completo al igual que su voz, está loca no me agradaba. Había pasado de verme con cara de asco, a saludarme con su _"Dulce voz de niña buena"_. Era una Loca

Mucho gusto, Bella – Dije en tono seco y orgulloso

Selena – Así que, tú eres la nueva

Bella - ¿La nueva?

Selena – Si, la nueva inspiración de su música, si la nueva novia. De Nick, claro

¡WOW!. Para ahí.

No soy novia de Nick, no oficial, porque no lo ha pedido, se puede ver que hay un pequeño interés entre nosotros. Pero el y yo, hasta ahora nada, seguro y serio.

Esta niñita estaba celosa, Podía notarlo en la forma de hablar y que me miraba. Creo que esta es una de esas locas Ex que nunca superan el pasado.

ME CAIA DE LA PATADA. Se veía hipócrita y de un carácter difícil, posesivo. En fin, esperaba no tener que tratarla más.

Selena, creo que estas mal, no soy novia de Nick, apenas y nos conocemos. Pero es bueno que digas eso, me das idea de que le atraigo a Nick y que tal vez, podamos tener algo más de amistad. Gracias por eso, SEL – Dije en tono sarcástico y desafiante

Selena – Yo no dije eso

Bella – Pero insinuaste que éramos novios. Porque lo parecemos, ya que él y yo nos atraemos

Miley se trataba de contener la risa al ver la cara de Selena, estaba celosa, de que Nick ahora _"saliera conmigo"_

Demi – Bueno Bell, vamos a nuestras sillas, los muchachos nos esperan.

Chao Miley, fue todo un placer, Taylor, digo lo mismo. Selena, ojala y pudiera decir que fue un placer, pero al notar tus celos, creo que no fue nada placentero conocernos – Dije y luego me di vuelta.

Demi – Creo que te ganaste a la peor enemiga que pudiste

Bella – No me asusta, he tratado con gente como ella

Demi – No Bella, ella es diferente, muy manipuladora y es capaz de hacer de todo, con tan solo conseguir lo que quiere. Y si quiere a Nick de vuelta, no parara

Bella – No me asustas Demi. Vente, quiero ver a Nick

En eso llegamos a nuestras sillas, nada más estaba Danielle pegada a su móvil

Bella – Hey ¿Dónde están?

Demi – Ellos presentan el primer premio. Así que se fueron al BackStage

Bella – Ahh – Dije en un todo seco y despreocupado

Pero cuando veo mi silla, había un ramo de rosas, con una tarjeta que decía:

"_Bella_

_No podre estar al inicio de los premios junto a ti._

_Te voy a estar extrañando. No te molestes. _

_Te Quiere_

_Nick._

_Pd. Te dejo esto, para que pienses en mí, mientras no estoy."_


	8. One Less Lonely Girl

En ese momento, salió la presentadora, o presentador de los premios, no recuerdo muy bien. Se presento, e hiso lo que todo presentador hace. En ese momento salió Nick, con sus hermanos, pude ver como Danielle aplaudía muy emocionada, al igual que Demi, yo solo aplaudía. Nick se veía Hermoso, realmente hermoso, él fue el que nombro a el ganador, menos mal que fue ganador, y no ganadora, porque no podía aceptar que Nick besara a alguien, más que yo. Luego desaparecieron los muchachos, sabía que ya vendrían, así que no me angustie, y seguí viendo los premios. Al poco momento, alguien me da un beso en la mejilla, y gire rápido a ver, era Nick, lo que no fue una sorpresa.

Nick- Bella, ¿Qué te sucede? - Lo mire, y gire mi mirada en señal de disgusto

Nick – Bella, hablame, dime algo.

Bella – Veo los premios Nick – Dije en un tono seco

Nick – Por favor Bella, dime que no te molestaste. Por favor – Dijo en tono preocupado y asustado

Lo mire y reí.

Bella – Mentira que te creíste eso. – Dije entre risas y mirando, así que decide abrazarlo para quitarle el enojo "momentáneo". El me miro y me abrazo, riendo. Me mantuvo bajo su brazo toda la presentación, y yo estaba recostada de él. Ahh, como resistirme.

En eso, una pareja, presento a uno de los que iba a cantar, Justin Bieber, mi hermana Taylor lo amaba, yo simplemente, escuchaba sus pegajosas canciones. El comenzó a cantar una de las que mi hermana más ponía.

"_How many I told ya's_

_Lets start over's_

_And shoulders_

_Have you cried on before?_

_How many promises_

_Be honest, girl_

_How many tears you let_

_Hit the floor_

_How many bags you packed_

_Just to take 'em back_

_Tell me that_

_How many either or's_

_But no more_

_If you let me inside of your world_

_There'll be one less lonely girl_

_Oh no_

_Saw so many pretty faces_

_Before I say you, you_

_Now all I see is you_

_No_

_Don't need these other pretty faces_

_Cause when you're mine_

_In the world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_I'm gonna put you first_

_I'll show you what you're worth_

_If you let me inside your world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_Christmas was a merry fourteenth_

_Of February_

_And I wanted to spend it with you _

_How many dinner dates_

_Set dinner plates_

_And he didn't even touch his food_

_How many torn photographs_

_Are you tapin' back?_

_Tell me that_

_Did you see an open door? _

_But no more_

_If you let me inside of your world_

_Oh no_

_Saw so many pretty faces_

_Before I say you, you_

_Now all I see is you_

_No_

_Don't need these other pretty faces_

_Cause when you're mine_

_In The world"_

En ese momento, unos bailarines, me agarraron, y me subieron al escenario, entre tanta gente, tenía que ser yo. Me sentaron en una Silla, y el muchacho comenzó a cantarme

"_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_I'm gonna put you first_

_I'll show you what you're worth_

_If you let me inside your world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl"_

En ese momento, el me entrego un ramo de rosas, rojas, muy parecidas a las de Nick. Se arrodillo ante mí y canto:

"_I can fix up your broken heart_

_I can give you a brand new start_

_I can make you believe_

_I just wanna set one girl free_

_To fall_

_Cause she's free to fall_

_With me and my heart'd like to know_

_When I got the key to take you and lead the world with_

_One less lonely girl._

_Yeah_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_I'm gonna put you first_

_I'll show you what you're worth_

_If you let me inside your world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl_

_Yeah"_

En ese momento, el me dio la mano, y me paro de la silla, yo tenía mi ramo de rosas agarrado, el me dio un beso en la mejilla, y salimos del escenario. Eso fue muy extraño.

Cuando por fin, llegue a mi silla, ahí estaba Nick, me estaba mirando, tenía una cara de cachorrito triste

Bella – Nick, ¿Qué sucede?

Nick – Nada – Dijo en un tono molesto

Bella – Nick dime – Insistí, pero no logre nada. Nicholas, o me dice, o… - Quede pensando un momento, y vi que Justin, se acercaba, me vio, y me saludo de lejos, con una enorme sonrisa. Mire a Nicholas, con una cara de orgullosa malvada con un plan. Decidí callarme y sentarme a esperar unos segundos

X – Hey. Hola. Aquí estas, te estaba buscando

Bella – Hola – Dije de forma muy dulce y cariñosa

X – Soy Justin, mucho gusto – Dijo el muchacho con una tierna sonrisa

Bella – Mucho gusto, Bella – Le dije, estirando mi mano. El la agarro y la beso delicadamente. Eso no me lo esperaba, fue, intenso, para alguien así

Justin – Hey, parece que no te estás divirtiendo

Bella – Bueno acabo de llegar – Le dije con una sonrisa, que se notaba falsa, para que Justin entendiera

Hey, Dude, te importa si me la llevo, y se sienta conmigo – Pregunto Justin a Nick

Nick – Si, si me importa, ella es mi novia y tiene que estar conmigo – Respondió Nick, con una voz molesta y una mirada, fuerte. Y al minuto me agarro de la mano.

Justin – Perdón, no sabía que era tu novia, y si es así, deberías cuidarla más, tiene una linda sonrisa, así que no deberías de hacer que la oculte – Dijo él, agregando una hermosa sonrisa, con las últimas palabras, el niño me estaba coqueteando

Nick – Eso lo se

Justin – Bueno Bella – Dijo sacando 2 papeles y una pluma – Aquí tienes mi numero de mi móvil, y si me puedes dar el tuyo, seria grandioso.

Yo anote mi número, y la rabia que Nick irradiaba se podía notar a kilómetros, pero decidí jugar un poco más con Nick.

Bella – Ten, aquí tienes

Justin – Gracias, cualquier cosa que necesites, siempre podrás llamarme – Dijo muy dulce, con una tierna mirada, el me iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, pero lo agarre y se lo di yo, dejándole la marca de mi labial rojo.

Nick me miro, giro y se fue a sentar.

Bella – Ya me vas hablar o no fue suficiente eso - Me miro, al no escucharlo. Decidí darme media vuelta y caminar hacia donde Justin se perdió, en eso una mano me detuvo.

Nick – Bella, por favor no te vayas. – Dijo con una melancólica voz. Gire y pude ver como se me acerco con pasión y me beso. Eso fue suficiente como para dejar lo malo de la noche en el pasado.

La noche continuo muy normal, Nick se llevo unos cuantos premios junto con sus hermanos. Fue perfecta la noche, con sus cosas buenas y malas

Ya habíamos llegado a mi casa, luego de pasar a buscar mis cosas en casa de los Jonas, Nick me trajo en su auto, eran como las, 11:30 pm.

Bella – Gracias por todo

Nick- No hay de que – Dijo detrás de mí, mientras yo abría la puerta, sabía que maggie, era la única en casa y dormía. Cuando gire a despedirme, estábamos, solo a milímetros de distancia, entre en pánico

Bella - ¿Te gustaría pasar? – Dije tartamudeando

Nick – No sé, es tarde y… Esta bien – Dijo en un suspiro

Comimos algo, hablamos, vimos una película. Hasta maggie bajo y conoció a Nick.

Nick – Bella, ya son las 12:30. Es hora

Bella – Nick quédate un rato mas, no tengo sueño

Nick – Y si ¿te ayudo a dormir?

Bella – Me gustaría que lo intentaras

Subimos a mi cuarto, Yo entre al baño, me puse mi pantalón de rayas rosas y un camisón blanco con unos dibujos.

Me acosté en mi cama, Nick también, del lado donde yo no estaba, me rodeo con su brazo y empezó acariciar mis largos cabellos.

Bella – Que harás para que duerma – Dije, aunque estaba muerta del sueño, no me dejaría caer por nada del mundo, solo para poder estar con Nicholas

Nick – Veamos…Te cantare una canción.

"_If the heart is always searching,_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I can't make it on my own._

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,_

_To become a better man?_

_Gonna tell you that I love you,_

_In the best way that I can._

_I can't take a day without you here,_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes." _

Ese momento fue precioso, siempre lo tender en mi memoria, la forma en la que Nick me cantaba, y acariciaba mis mejillas o mis cabellos, como me miraba.

El sueño me estaba ganando, no podía permitirme el lujo de dormirme en este preciso momento

"_Every day, I start to realize,_

_I can reach my tomorrow,_

_I can hold my head high,_

_And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my Paradise" _

Y perdí, perdí la batalla contra el sueño, había perdido la batalla, y ya me encontraba bajo los brazos de Morfeo. Lo último que recuerdo haber escuchado fue

"_When you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright_"

"Te amo Bella, descansa" acompañado con un dulce beso sobre mis labios. Y detrás un sonido, que no pude reconocer


	9. With You Forever

Ya era de mañana. Yo había despertado por el sonido de los pájaros en mi ventana, era algo tarde. Yo no podía estar más feliz, gire para saludar a Nick, para mi sorpresa, cuando volteo, no estaba, la enorme sonrisa que tenia, había desaparecido, así como apareció.

Me levante, frustrada, me bañe, cepille mi cabello y luego lo seque. Me puse un vestido, con una tela de flores y un cinturón, con unas sandalias que hacían juego. Realmente el vestido se veía algo corto, pero no le di importancia. Me puse una cinta para el cabello y baje a desayunar.

Nada más estaba maggie y mi tía. Me senté a desayunar como todos los días

Maggie – ¿Donde está Tay?

Tía – Se fue a casa de una amiga – Cuando dijo eso no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Mi tía me miro muy feo – Y bella. ¿Quien era el muchacho que salió esta mañana de tu cuarto? – No pude evitar quedarme callada y en blanco como un papel

Maggie – Es Nick Jonas y es su novio

Bella – Maggie no es mi novio

Tía – Entonces ¿Que es y que hacía en tu cuarto?

Bella – Es un amigo y nada no hacía nada, espero a durmiera y listo

Maggie – Y le canto toda la noche porque yo les oí

Tía – Así, te canto toda la noche. Muy tierno – Yo no sabía cómo me sentía, una parte de mí decía aww. Que tierno, pero la otra se sentí algo frustrada al no poder encontrarlo esta mañana.

Termine de comer y estaba a punto agarrar mis cosas cuando mi teléfono recibió un mensaje

_Tay 3: _

"_Sis, Por faa llévame un bolso con ropa al colee_

_Xoxo, Tay Tay." _

Subí rápido a su cuarto, metí lo primero que vi y baje. Hoy quería irme yo sola en el carro. Necesitaba un tiempo conmigo.

Al llegar vi a Taylor, le di sus cosas y me fui. En eso vi a las chicas.

Lizzie – Hola Bell

Sam – Hola ¿Cómo andas?

Bella – Genial y ¿ustedes?

Sam y Lizzie – Bien

Bella – ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Es raro que no me tengan algún chisme

En ese momento, Lucas se unió al grupo, en la charla, no podía evitar sentir sus ojos en mi, en uno de los momento que voy a voltear la cara y veo la expresión de Lucas, estaba enojado, cuando giro en la dirección que miraba, pude ver que Nick caminaba hacia mi lugar, no pude evitar babearme, unos vaqueros, algo pegados, un par de converse igual que los de anoche y una camisa blanca, debajo de una chaqueta negra de cuero, tenia unos Ray-ban negros. Estaba realmente apuesto.

Nick – Hola – Dijo él con una sonrisa. Muy tierno

Lizzie y Sam – Hola – Están algo, mas embobadas que yo

Lucas – Hola

Bella – Hola – Quise sonar seca y desinteresada. Pero no lo logre. Nick me agarro de la cintura y beso mi mejilla con ternura – Lamento haberme ido esta mañana – Dijo en un susurro a mi oído

Bella – Tranquilo, hoy no me siento bien- Lo que no era mentira, estaba algo mareada

Nick – Vente, me agarro la mano y nos fuimos

El resto del día, transcurrió de lo más normal. A la salida

Nick – Bella, ¿vienes a mi casa?

Bella – No puedo Nick, lo siento

Nick - ¿Por qué? ¿Estas molesta?

Bella – No tranquilo – Dije entre risas

Nick – Y bueno…Hagamos algo ¿si?

Bella – Tengo que cuidar a Maggie hoy, Lo siento

Nick – genial, llévala a la casa y que juegue con Frankie y están en la piscina

Bella – Suena genial. La busco y nos vemos en tu casa. – Luego de eso nos dimos un tierno beso y seguí mi camino al carro, en eso una mano me detiene, cuando giro, era Lucas.

Lucas – Bella, se que en estos momentos estas feliz con él, pero no puedo evitar el presentimiento de que ese tal musiquito te hará daño, y para cuando eso pase, yo estaré ahí para ti – Antes de que pudiera responder el se había ido.

Manejando a casa, para buscar a maggie, no podía evitar que las palabras de Lucas siguieran sonando en mi mente sobre todo _"no puedo evitar el presentimiento de que ese tal musiquito te hará daño"_

Llegue a mi casa, sin soltar ese pensamiento.

Bella – Maggie, busca un traje de baño y ropa para cambiarte, vamos a casa de los Jonas, a bañarnos en su piscina – Le grite mientras yo buscaba el mío, por si lo necesitaba

Maggie – Ya estoy lista.

Bella – Bien, vamos. – Las 2 entramos al auto. Ya habíamos llegado, Nick nos espero en la entrada. Cuando llegamos, Nick y maggie ese dieron un abrazo y luego ella me espero para entrar

Bella – Hola

Nick – Hola – Me tomo por la cintura, y estuvo a punto de besarme

Frankie – Busquen un cuarto. Recuerdo que maggie rio con ese comentario, y al reír, Frankie noto la presencia de mi hermana. Ambos fueron a la piscina y se pusieron a jugar.

Nick y yo, quedamos a orilla de la piscina hablando.

Nick – Ven

El me había llevado a ese lugar, al lugar donde me había cantado por primera vez, el lugar donde nos besamos por primera vez y donde llegamos a insinuarnos nuestro amor.

Llegamos y el sol del atardecer se podía asomar en los espacios entre los árboles, y nosotros en el chal, todo tenia colores anaranjados por el sol, que se asomaba detrás de nosotros para presenciar la escena

Nick – No sé cómo decir esto

Bella – Lo que tengas que decir solo, dilo

Nick – Okay – Dijo tomando mis manos. - "_Bella, Desde el momento que te vi aquel 20 de Agosto en aquel parque de diversiones no he dejado de pensar en ti, bueno desde hace 3 días, siento que eres por lo que he esperado tanto , el, primer premio del recorrido, me atrevo a decir que te quiero como a nadie y me gustaría que fueras mía". _ En ese momento saco una cajita de su bolsillo, la abrió y era un corazón dorado, que separo y se convirtió en dos,

Nick – Bella, esto es para que lleves una parte de mi corazón contigo dijo mientras me lo ponía

Bella – Que tierno eres Nick, pero no entiendo a que se debe esto – Dije colocando su collar

Nick – Bella, me gustas, soy capaz hasta de decir que te amo, como a nadie, me has hecho sentir diferente a como lo han hecho otras. Por favor, se mi novia.

Las palabras no salían de mi boca, nos miramos, y nos fuimos acercando, decidí besarlo. El sol se ponía detrás de nosotros iluminándonos. En ese beso, sentí, sentí el mundo, pude sentir como giraba y cambiaba mi perspectiva sobre este. Nos separamos despacio, y sin dejar de mirarnos. Lo abrase - Nick, yo también quiero estar contigo para siempre – Le dije en un susurro, acostada sobre su hombro. Pude sentir como sonreía.

Y así termino el día…


	10. September, 16

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de habernos conocido y de estar juntos.

Todo ha ido muy normal, Nick conoció a mi familia y yo a la de él. El colegio también va normal, todo esta excelente y estable en mi mundo.

La única diferencia, es que Selena estaba de grabación por L.A y ahora se la pasaba muy metida en casa de los Jonas, con la excusa de "Voy a estar con mi bf Demi". Lo cual, era una GRAN mentira, porque primero, Demi, no quería nada con ella, solo actuaba normal.

Yo por mi parte, disimulaba muy bien los celos cada vez que ella se le insinuaba a mi Nick. Por otro lado, ya solo faltaban pocos días para el cumpleaños 17 de Nick. Joe, Demi, Kevin y Danielle, preparábamos todo para hacerle una gran fiesta sorpresa.

Ya teníamos todo listo para ese día. Tan solo quedaban 3. Yo me llevaría a Nick a un día de campo, para que los muchachos y Demi, pudieran arreglar todo. Entonces yo le diría " Hey Nick, vamos a cenar, yo invito", iríamos a mi casa, me cambiaria, luego lo llevaría a su casa y ¡SORPRESA! Recuerdo que Demi y yo fuimos a comprar unos vestidos para la noche del cumpleaños de Nick, yo por supuesto tenía que comprar 2, uno para la fiesta y otro para el día de campo. Lo mejor de todo, es que Demi y yo desde que nos conocimos parecíamos las mejores amigas, y era genial, porque a ella, Demi, la sentía como mi mejor amiga, como si pudiera contarle todo sin pensarlo, no como a Lizzie o Sam

Yo, ya tenía su regalo, una canción, tenía tiempo escribiéndola y se la cantaría a él, porque era pensada en el, era una canción para él y se la cantaría en su día; así como la que él me canto, solo que en esta, el era la inspiración. Sabía que todo saldría bien.

Al fin, ya era ese día tan esperado. Todo ya estaba listo para la fiesta de Nick.

Yo me pare esa mañana, me puse el vestido, con unas sandalias que le hacían juego, mis largos y castaños cabellos caoba, los deje caer con naturalidad y un poco de maquillaje.

Había llegado a casa de Nick, baje con la letra de la canción en mi mano, para dársela, porque la canción era de él. Me abrió Demi, me dijo que estaba en su cuarto preparándose.

Yo subí para darle una sorpresa. Cuando entre no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, solté unas lagrimas un pequeño sollozo, al momento ellos pararon. La cara de Selena mostraba una cara de victoria y la de Nick, ni siquiera quise mirarle la cara, solté las hojas que llevaba en mi mano y baje corriendo, pude sentir como Nick venía detrás de mí, abrí la puerta de la entrada corriendo estaba a punto de entrar en mi carro cuando él me paro.

Nick – Bella, entiéndeme no fui yo, fue ella, por favor, bella, dime algo, no llores, bella no fue mi culpa – Decía apresurado y nervoso, como si él fuera a llorar.


	11. September, 16 Part2

Bella – Lo sé Nick, se que fue Selena

Nick – Que bien – Intento besarme y abrazarme. Yo me quite y lo empuje.

Bella – Ella te pudo haber besado, pero yo nunca vi que hubieras puesto resistencia ante el beso Nicholas Jonas

Nick – Bella, de que hablas – Intento abrazarme

Bella – ¡NO ME TOQUES! – Grite histérica – Nicholas Jonas, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra – Dije llorando. Arranque el collar que tenia cobre mi cuello, no podía sentir más dolor del que tenía en mi corazón, así que no me dolió arrancar el collar.

Bella – Toma, quédatelo, todo es tuyo – Dije poniéndole el collar, con las hojas de la letra de la canción – No quiero nada mas contigo, no me vuelvas hablar. Solo déjame – Y entre al carro

Nick – Bella no me hagas, esto bella, fue mi culpa, es verdad, pero, perdóname. Bella hoy no, es mi cumpleaños – Pude ver como lloraba, y que, yo también.

Solo arranque tan rápido como pude y deje a Nick atrás. A mitad de camino tuve que parar, acaso no era obvio, Nick no me quería, seguro se estaba regocijando con Selena de mi tristeza, Pero algo obvio para mí, eran mis lágrimas, mis ojos y nariz hinchada. Seguí mi camino hasta casa, llena de sollozos.

Apenas entre, mi tía y mis hermanas me miraron con cara extrañada, notaron que lloraba, escuche como gritaban mi nombre. Pero lo único que hice fue cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto encerrarme y poner música. Comenzando por 21 Guns, hasta Total Eclipse of the Heart, pasando por Now You Know, I will always love you, 7 Things, Goodbye, Equivocada, entre muchas canciones sin parar de llorar, en una esquina en mi cuarto. En eso tocan la puerta

Bella – Vallase quien sea.

¿X? – Acaso ¿No vas a dejar que tu mejor amiga entre?

Bella - ¿Demi?- Me pare corriendo abrirle y caí llorando en sus brazos. Cerramos la puerta. Y nos pusimos hablar, no había forma de no dejar de llorar, Demi me tenía en sus brazos, me consolaba y apoyaba, sus intentos eran inútiles

Demi – Bella, Tranquila

Bella – No puedo Demi. Se me hace imposible no pensar, no puedo creerlo. Es tan duro y lo peor ¡LUCAS SI TENIA LA RAZON!

Demi - ¿Bella de que hablas?

Bella – Lucas hace meses atrás me dijo que tenía el presentimiento de que Nick me haría daño y yo solo lo evite – Y volví a caer en lágrimas

Demi – Tranquila. Si pudieras ver al pobre Nick, está destruido. Esta molesto, llora, se lamenta. Se está volviendo loco, te necesita

Bella – Demi, no intentes que vaya y le pida perdón o mejor dicho, lo perdone como si nada, me dolió, o es que acaso yo no estoy destruida. Para volver con él, el tendrá que hacer, que lo olvide todo, tendrá que enamorarme otra vez, si de verdad me quiere, hará lo que sea

Demi - Bueno esa es tu decisión, pero no dejes de sonreír, por cada día que no sonrías, será un día perdido, además tu sonrisa es muy hermosa.

Bella - Eso fue lo que Justin me dijo, bueno no eso, pero algo parecido

Demi - ¿Justin? ¿Justin Bieber?

Bella - si, el y yo nos conocimos en los premios de hace un mes

Demi – Creo que podemos sacarle algo bueno a Justin.

Bella – No sé, no creo que sea bueno

Demi – Si bueno sería cruel

Bella – Exacto – En ese momento sonó mi teléfono, pensé que era Nick, pero decía Número desconocido

.…LLAMADA….

Bella - ¿Hola? ¿Quién Habla?

¿X? – ¿Ya te olvidaste de mi?

Bella – Ah, Justin eres tú, justamente me acordaba de ti

Justin – Genial, ¿Te gustaría salir a comer algo?

Bella – ¿ah?, Salir a comer algo… Justin no se – Pude ver como Demi me decía: Si, si, si

Justin – Anda Bella

Bella – Esta bien. ¿Cuándo y que hora?

Justin – Hoy, a las 8 te paso buscando, me mandas tu dirección ¿Si?

Bella – De acuerdo – Dije en un tono no muy convencida

….FIN DE LA LLAMADA….

Demi – No te ves muy bien.

Bella – No lo estoy, estoy destruida por dentro, yo no quiero salir con Justin, quiero a Nick, solo tendré que superarlo

Demi – Tranquila. Vamos hacerle una prueba a Nick esta noche durante la cita. Tu dime el lugar yo llevo a Nick, y veremos que sucede. ¿Okay?

Bella – Si

Demi – Bueno, tienes 2 horas para arreglarte, vamos hacerlo.

Demi me ayudo arreglarme, quede preciosa, tardamos 2 horas, ella se fue al minuto que Justin llego.

El y Yo fuimos a un lugar precioso. Conversamos por horas. En eso lo vi, era Nick, con Demi y Joe. Intente no llorar, para no molestar a Justin.

En eso Nick nos vio, y se dirigió a nuestra mesa.

Nick – Vente Bella, Vamos – Dijo jalándome para que me parara

Justin – Hey Nick, perdón pero está conmigo

Nick – Si pues te digo algo, ¡NO!, ella es mi novia

Bella – No lo creo Nicholas Jonas

Nick – Bella, Por favor, perdona, créeme cuando te digo que estoy sufriendo, y hoy no era el mejor día para sufrir. Bella vuelve

Justin – Te dije que la dejaras.

Nick – Cállate niño ¿Si?

Justin – Hey a quien le dices niño, solo vete y déjala

Nick golpeo a Justin, recuerdo que fue gracioso, aunque él no lo merecía, creo que el plan de Demi y mío, se fue de nuestras manos, yo me agache ayudar a Justin, Demi y Joe me ayudaron.

Bella – Nick, que es lo que haces, ¿has perdido la cordura que te quedaba?

Nick – Bella, perdón, es que ya no lo aguante mas.

Me fui, Nick me seguía, recuerdo haber caminado hasta mi casa, y Nick detrás mío.

Yo subí a mi cuarto, puse música. No quería escuchar nada, yo debes en cuando me asomaba en la ventana, y el estaba ahí, sentado, el notaba cuando me asomaba.

Yo estaba a punto de dormir, cuando, alguien entro a mi cuarto de golpe. Yo estaba de espaldas, pero sabia quien era

Bella – Vete

Nick – Bella, por favor, no sabes cómo sufro

Bella – Nicholas, Vete

Nick – Bella, ambos estamos mal, se que tu estas peor, pero créeme, si volvemos, todo será como antes

Bella – Te dije que te fueras

Nick – Bella, no me puedes hacer esto

Bella – Ya te dije, solo vete, quiero estar sola – Pude escuchar los pasos de Nick hacia la puerta de mi cuarto

Nick – Bella, Te amo – Cerro la puerta y se fue.

Yo caí en el piso llorando, no podía más con este dolor, tenía que perdonarlo. Pero tampoco podía dejárselo tan fácil. Entre lagrimas me percate de una sombra, la pude ver fuera de mi ventana, me asome y era Nick, que sonreía, sabia que sufría y sabia que aun lo amaba. Lo único que pude hacer fue .l. con mi mano. Vi como su sonrisa se desvanecía, y me fui a dormir.


	12. He Always Was Right?

Era ya de mañana, sabado, llamaría a Demi para salir y sacar esta depresión que había en mi.

Me bañe y me vestí, en ese momento recordé a Nick, el estaba ahí, mirándome, estaba destruido, no había dormido, se le notaba. Pero realmente no me tenía que importar

Baje, comí y llame a mi buena amiga Dem. Para mi mala suerte, ella no podía salir, porque estaría con Joe; así que decidí llamar a Sam y Lizz, ellas vinieron por mí en el nuevo auto de Sam Cuando llegaron y vieron a Nick a mitad de mi jardín, miraron con cara de "¿WTF?", sabía que iban a preguntar, lo que hicieron, a mitad de camino, obviamente les conté todo, la lagrimas fueron algo que acompaño el triste relato. Por suerte con su apoyo y buenos intentos de animarme, recordé lo maravillosas amigas que eran, a pesar de sus defectos

Lizzie – Bueno Bell vamos a comprar y olvidar.

Al rato de compras y risas, apareció Lucas, al no verme con Nick, la curiosidad le gano.

Lucas – ¿Y tu Nick?

Bella – Estamos…Estamos disgustados – Dije con una voz melancólica

Lucas – ¿Que te hiso Bell?

Bella – Nada, nada, es solo una peleíta – Dije con un suspiro

Lucas – Bella, cuéntame.

Le conté todo y me rompí a llorar. Lo que más le pedí, fue que no me recordara, que él siempre tuvo la razón. Luego de eso, los muchachos me llevaron a casa. Ahí estaba Demi, y Nick, donde lo había dejado. Demi corrió a mí

Demi – Hay que hablar – Yo solo le asentí - ¿Puedo pasar? – Dijo rápido ella.

Bella – Claro. Ven – Dije abriéndole la puerta

Ya llevábamos un rato hablando.

Demi – Bella que hacemos, Nick no se quiere mover de aquí. Dice que si no puede tenerte, quiere verte y asegurarse de que estés bien; y que no se moverá hasta que lo perdones y vuelvan

Bella – Puede que tarde un poco – Dije mientras camine a la ventana, el estaba ahí, tenía su guitarra en la mano, me dirigió una mirada y casi caí derretida

Demi – Que piensas hacer

Bella – No lo sé aun. Lo extraño. Pero no puedo ser débil y dejar que se salga con la suya. Demi, siento que ha pasado una semana, ni siquiera, un mes, un año y apenas voy por el segundo día sin él.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Demi y yo bajamos a ver quien seria.

Al abrir la puerta…


	13. Just Go Away

Era Justin, quien cubría su rostro un con gran ramo de rosas

Justin – Hola linda

Demi – Es Bella

Justin – Es verdad, linda te queda corto

Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, lo sentía – Lindo golpe – Dije riendo y acariciando su mejilla

Justin – Todo tuyo – Dijo algo nervioso, entregándome el ramo

Bella – Gracias

Justin – Hey Bell. ¿Te gustaría salir?

Bella – ¿Ahora?

Justin – Si

Bella – Mira Justin – Dije suspirando – Eres un gran chico, pero creeme que nos conviene ser solo amigos, es por tu bien, créeme. Ese golpe prueba mucho – Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

Justin – Te entiendo. Aun lo quieres – Hice un gesto en señal de devolverle las flores – Te las puedes quedar, son para ti – Dijo sonriendo, me beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Demi – Wow. Espero que no venga mas Justin

Bella – Igual yo

Demi – Bueno Bella. Ya me voy

Bella – Seguro. Un beso y saludos a todos – Dije despidiéndola en la puerta

Fui directo a la cocina por algo de comer. De regreso, por las ventanas, de la entrada, vi a Nick

– Hey – Dije algo nerviosa – Creo que es hora de que dejes esto, y vayas a casa, todos se preocupan por ti

Nick - ¿Y eso qué?

Bella – Que no puedes quedarte a vivir en mi jardín. Debes irte

Nick – No. Si no puedo tenerte, aunque sea quiero verte y asegurarme de que este bien.

Bella – Nick, Solo vete y deja el drama – Dije y me fui


	14. My Life Would Suck Without You

Ya era de mañana, una clara, bonita mañana de un domingo, una fresca mañana de un Domingo. Decidí bañarme, para luego poder desayunar. Al bajar pude ver que papa no había regresado, al igual que Maggie, Taylor y mi Tía. Opte por comerme un cereal, mi favorito, un cereal de Oreo, luego de comer y ordenar un poco, quise subir a mi cuarto. Desde la ventana de las escaleras pude ver que para mí no sorpresa, Nicholas seguia ahí, me vio y agrego una de sus fabulosas sonrisa: "No Bella, no seas débil"me repetía incontables veces.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, ordene un poco, decidí abrir mi ventana, para escuchar el sonido de las aves y sentir algo del fresco domingo a las 8:00 am. Me recosté en mi cama, hacer cosas. En esto, a mis oídos, llego así como un susurro, el sonido de una guitarra y una melodiosa voz, que logro desconectarme de todo lo que hacía, decidí a buscar de donde venia, para mi si sorpresa, al asomarme por la ventana, me encontré con los ojos de él, cantando, con su guitarra en mano.

"_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes."_

Pudiste ser un poco mas creativo y no cantarme un canción, que escribiste hace años pensando en otra – Pude gritar desde mi ventana, feliz, pero algo triste.

Bueno… Esta si va para Ti, Bella – Me respondió en un grito, pero sonó tierno y dulce

"_It's hard to believe,_

_Where we are now._

_Your hand in mine, babe,_

_Feels right somehow._

_Now just hold still_

_So don't make a sound._

_Cause its almost perfect,_

_So, baby, don't you look down._

_We've had our past,_

_Leave that behind._

_'Cause none of it lasts,_

_All we have is tonight_

_'Cause you're not the only one,_

_Who's ever felt this way_

_Don't let the world cave in,_

_Just tell me that you'll stay._

_Now that the pain is done,_

_No need to be afraid._

_We don't have time to waste,_

_Just tell me that you'll stay._

_Beautiful, one of a kind._

_You're something special babe,_

_And you don't even realize_

_That you're my heart's desire._

_All I want and more._

_I know you're scared,_

_But I promise, babe,_

_I'm not who I was before._

_'Cause you're not the only one,_

_Who's ever felt this way._

_Don't let the world cave in,_

_Just tell me that you'll stay._

_Now that the pain is done,_

_No need to be afraid._

_We don't have time to waste,_

_Just tell me that you'll stay._

_Cause you're not the only one,_

_Who's ever felt this way._

_Don't let the world cave in,_

_Just tell me that you'll stay._

_Now that the pain is done,_

_no need to be afraid._

_We don't have time to waste,_

_Just tell me that you'll stay._

_Tell me, tell me you'll stay._

_No, tell me._

_Tell me that you'll stay." _

Lo único que pude hacer fue mirarlo, sin palabras, volví a mi cuarto, sin expresión alguna en mi rostro. Al momento que caí en mi cama, rompí en llanto, la verdad no entendí porque, lo único que pude hacer fue poner mi ipod y dejar que sonar en aleatorio.

En ese momento solo existía la letra de la canción

"_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again"_

Cada una de las palabras entraba y pegaba en mí, cada palabra mientras seguía sonando, y yo, seguía pensando. Decidi dejarme en blanco y escuchar.

"_Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah_  
_You got a piece of me_  
_And honestly,_  
_My life would suck without you"_

Nada más me tomo 3 segundos, analizar esta parte que aun seguía sonando en mi cabeza "_My life would suck without you_", para poder salir corriendo.

Al abrir la puerta de mi casa, ahí estaba el, con una lagrima que que corría su mejilla

– ¡NICK! – Fue lo único que dije antes de correr hacia sus brazos, para luego besarlo

Nick - ¡Wow! ¿Qué fue esto?

Bella – Tu solo cállate y bésame – Y así fue, me beso, con una clase de ternura y pasión indescriptible

Nick - ¿Volvimos?

Bella – Creo que si – Dije agregando una risa – Deberías de agradecerle a Kelly Clarkson

Nick – ¿Qué?

Bella – Nada. Olvídalo – Le dije con un beso

Nick – Esta bien, solo recuérdame llamarla – Dijo él, amos reímos, el no tendría el teléfono de ella… o ¿si?

– Vente – Dije jalándolo de la mano. Subimos muy abrazados a mi cuarto.

Entrando a mi cuanto, comenzó a sonar una de mis favoritas, I'm Alive, subí el volumen, lo mire y lo comenze a jalar

Nick – Que haces Bella…

Bella – Que acaso no te gusta bailar – Le dije entre risas

Nick – Contigo me gusta hasta lo que puede matarme

Reí y lo bese. Así paso el tiempo, vimos películas, con unas cotufas y bebidas. Hablamos horas. Pedimos pizza, hicimos dibujos, tomamos mil fotos para recordar el buen momento.

Lo que no podía faltar, nuestros besos, las miradas dulce de él, las que me enloquecían y los silencios, pero no de los incómodos sino de los dulces, hermosos, los que complacían y dejaban apreciar el momento. Ese silencio, en el que ambos podíamos sentir nuestros latidos, y los del otro.

Así pasaron las horas de ese cálido domingo, de un domingo que siempre recordaría.

Así se fue el día dándole paso a la noche, acompañada de las estrellas, para observarnos. Mientras quedamos dormidos en el sofácama de la sala, yo descansaba cerca de su pecho y mi mano se apoyaba en el, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, junto con su suave y cálida respiración


	15. Is Goodbye

Así pasaron unos días, hermosos. ¿Por qué hermosos? Porque simplemente, mi corazón latía, otra vez, pude conciliar mi sueño y sonreír otra vez, debo admitir que extrañaba ver a la ventana y no encontrarlo ahí, pero cada vez que eso pasaba, acariciaba el dije de mi cuello, el dije del collar que le había devuelto a Nick, ahora regreso a casa, para quedarse, porque _"era una parte de él, en mi" _

Pero en fin, a pesar de todo, también han sido días difíciles, entre muchos exámenes y trabajos en el colegio, pero ya pronto acabaría.

Era una tarde algo nublada, no había salido el sol en todo el día. Nick y yo decidimos salir a caminar por el parque cerca del colegio.

Bella – Nick, ¿Por qué estas así?

Nick – Bella, tengo que decirte algo, que debí haber hecho hace mucho – dijo con un suspiro y tomandome de las manos, estaba nervioso, podía sentirlo en sus ojos.

Bella – Dime ya Nicholas, me tienes nerviosa

Nick – Mañana debo… – Decía, pero su voz se quebró al final

Bella – Nicholas termina de decirme o moriré

Nick – Debo irme – Una lagrima callo por su mejilla, mientras tenia la mirada dirigida hacia abajo

Bella - ¿Irte? ¿A dónde? Yyy… ¿Por qué?... – Dije angustiada y en un tono nervioso, mientras me soltaba de sus manos.

Nick – Si, me voy, de gira.

Bella - ¿Y ahora me lo dices? Eres increíble. ¿Cuándo es que te vas? – Dije temblando desesperada entre sollozos

Nick – Ya te dije Bella. Mañana – Dijo mientras caían más y más lagrimas

Bella - ¿¡MAÑANA! ¿QUE? Y me dices hoy. – Dije llorando, nerviosa, ya no me controlaba, estaba desesperada - ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – Dije intentado evitar que salieran mas lagrimas

Nick – Siete semas – Dijo mirando hacia abajo, con tono seco. Aun caían lágrimas

Bella – ¡SIETE SEMANAS! Tú me quieres matar, ¿No?...

Nick – Y no podremos comunicarnos – Dijo interrumpiéndome

Bella - ¿Estas jugando? O ¿Bromeando conmigo? Porque si es así, no es divertido y tampoco quiero jugar – Dije llorando, sin poder contener mas mis lagrimas

Nick - Bella, como quisiera que fuera una broma o mentira – Dijo.

En ese momento me abrazo, me acomode en su hombro. Pude sentir como nuestras lágrimas se unían. El abrazo de despedida por 7 largas y tristes semanas


	16. You Took A Big Part Of Me

Así llego ese día, el 27 de Septiembre, el día en que no estaría con mi razón de vivir, no estaría junto al chico que me roba el sueño, mis suspiros.

Pase todo el día en mi cama, no tenía ganas, ni fuerzas de hacer algo, solo lloraba, escuchaba música realmente deprimente y que no me ayudaba mucho, pero tampoco pretendía quitarla.

No podía evitar pasar una película con los grandes momentos que pase junto a Nick, mis lágrimas caían con más fuerza que antes, aún no lo creía, ¿por qué a mí? Me pregunte miles de veces. Me sentía destrozada, me sentirá vacía, como si faltara algo en mí. En ese momento, pase mi mano por mi cuello y lo sentí, el collar y me dije: _"Te llevaste una gran parte de mi, Nicholas Jonas"_ y mis lágrimas empezaron a caer con más fuerza que antes, pero esta vez, cada lágrima dolía más que la otra. Ya mi llanto era incontenible.

Yo no podía ser capaz de soportar esta clase de dolor por mucho tiempo. Dejaría que el tiempo y mis lágrimas me consumieran hasta el día que lo volviera a ver, si volvía. Sería el día en que el sol saldría de nuevo, acompañando a mi sonrisa, sería el día en que sentiría sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, sentiría su respiración, sus brazos me rodearía y me sentiría segura de nuevo. Como esperaba ese día, como esperaba que el sol saliera, como esperaba que el volviera. Pero por ahora, solo dejaría mi cuerpo en paz, lo dejaría llorar, así acabaría más rápido este dolor.

Decidí dormir, esperar despertar y encontrarlo junto a mí, acariciando mis cabellos y diciendo: _"Bella. No te preocupes, todo estará bien, estoy aquí"_ Pero sabía que no pasaría, pensé. Solté una lágrima y deje que mis ojos se cerraran, mientras la lágrima aun seguía posada en mi mejilla…


	17. New Beginning

Ya han pasado casi 2 meses.

La verdad muchos se preguntarían: "¿Qué podría cambiar en 2 meses?" Bueno pues yo pregunto: ¿Qué no cambio en 2 meses?

Para comenzar, mi padre se caso, con Caroline, una hermosa, simpática y dulce mujer, quien tiene un hijo, Jacke, en pocas palabras, mi hermanastro, en pocas palabras, mi mejor amigo.

También cambie de colegio a uno más cerca de la nueva y enorme casa, donde ahora vivía. Ahora se podía decir que éramos una familia de mucho dinero, con 3 fuentes de ingreso de ingreso, de las cuales, 2 eran grandes y bueno ahora que Taylor trabajaba, ya pagaba alguna de sus cosas y bueno, en general habían menos ingresos. Quien ya por cierto, tenía un novio estable, al igual que mi tía y bueno a Maggie también le iba genial. Han cambiado muchas cosas en mi vida y se han agregado otras, pero todo está perfecto tal y como esta.

Era de mañana, entre a bañarme y me vestí con una camisa roja de cuadros pequeños negros, unos pitillos y unas zapatillas negras.

Baje a desayunar, ya no era la misma rutina de hace un mes atrás, todos los días era diferente, ya sea por la comida o por cualquier otra cosa.

Mi hermano y yo íbamos juntos a la escuela, ya ambos teníamos 17, así que era algo más fácil salir a conducir. Hoy le tocaba a él conducir, mientras íbamos de camino al colegio cuando recibí una llamada

….LLAMADA….

Bella - ¿Hola?

¿X? – ¿Bella? – Dijo una voz insegura al otro lado del teléfono

Bella – Si…Habla ella. ¿Quién es?

¿X? – Mentira que ya te olvidaste de mi Isabella

¡DEMI! – Grite al teléfono

Demi - ¡BELLA! – respondió ella con la misma euforia

Bella - ¿Cómo estas Demi? ¿Qué es de tu vida?

Demi – Genial. Ando por aquí en L.A. Hay que vernos y contarnos todo

Bella – Claro hay mil cosas. ¿Esta tarde en un café?

Demi – No. ¿Tú casa?

Bella – Me mude, luego te cuento mejor. ¿A tu hotel?

Demi – Estoy en donde siempre. Pero sola

Bella – Ah bueno, paso por haya luego de clases

Demi – Seguro. Te he extrañado mucho

Bella – Yo también. Hablamos luego ¿Si?

Demi – Dale. Chao

….FIN DE LA LLAMADA….

Al llegar al colegio mi hermano pregunto quién era la que llamo. Le hable de Demi y todo lo que hicimos juntas. En eso llego Marie, mi nueva gran amiga, de mi estatura, cabello muy liso y con un corte cuadrado, muy largo, piel morena y ojos azules. Ella moría por mi hermano, era dulce y cariñosa, pero Jacke, no le daba lata a ella.

El día paso de lo más normal. A la salida mi hermano me dejo el carro y él se fue con Asher

Al llegar Demi y yo corrimos, nos abrazamos, no faltaron obviamente los "Te extrañe" o "Cuanta falta me hiciste", al momento de saludarnos me pidió que entrara a la casa y fuéramos a su cuarto.

Al entrar a su cuarto quede parada. Mis ojo no creían lo que veían, una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla. Mientras yo caí en cuenta de lo que pasaba, luego solo corrí lejos de ese lugar. Miles de pensamientos dieron vuelta en mi cabeza hasta llegar a mi casa


	18. Another Sad Story

Subí a mi cuarto. Apenas llegue sonó mi teléfono, cuando vi el nombre, me relaje, respire y conteste.

….LLAMADA…

Bella - ¿Qué paso?

Demi - ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

Bella – Dem es difícil y complicado

Demi – Dame tu dirección y voy y así hablamos

Bella – Esta bien, pero no puedes venir con extras ¿OKAY?

Demi – Si, si Bella, Okay

….FIN DE LLAMADA….

Así fue, le di mi dirección nueva. Vino le conté todo, todo lo que paso desde que ella se fue a grabar y desde que comenzó su pequeña gira. Hace casi 2 meses

Le conté de mi hermano, castaño, alto y de ojos azules. De mi nueva madre y de todo, bueno casi todo. Antes de comenzar con lo importante o lo que era ¡LA BOMBA! Fuimos interrumpidas por mi bro y Asher, los presente a los 3

Asher – Hey. Bell, les gustaria venir por una pizza

Bella – No gracias, la estoy poniendo al día

Asher – Genial. No vemos – Asher me beso y se fue

Bella – Chao amor – Grite mientras el pasaba la puerta

Demi – Ya va. ¿AMOR? ¿UN BESO?

Bella – Eso te iba a explicar, antes de que ellos llegaran.

Demi se veía muy molesta, ahora entendía por qué mi reacción de esta tarde.

Le conté que desde que desaparecieron, no dejaba de sufrir y llorar. Que los días eran grises y eternos, que de suerte, podía pararme he ir al colegio, que ya no tenía hambre y las sonrisas en mi cara se habían extinto. Hasta que llego mi hermano y supo ayudarme a mejorar y junto con los otros cambios, así fue como pasaba el tiempo con él y Asher, en ese tiempo, ellos eran capaces de hacerme sentir viva

Luego Asher me confesó su amor, y yo, decidí darle una merecida oportunidad a él y a mí para vivir otra vez, volver a sonreír, una segunda oportunidad de vivir. Al final de contarle la historia a Demi, lloraba. Demi me abrazo, dijo que me entendía. Le dije que yo nunca creí que volvería a ver a Nick.

Demi también me conto de su viaje, sus experiencias y que había logrado superar a Joe. Pero no pudo no contarme de Nick y como estaba, como había quedado luego de nuestro encuentro en la tarde, y como quedaría luego de la noticia. El era un tema, un tema del que había que hablar si o si


	19. Jacke & Demi

Le pedí a Demi que durmiera esa noche en mi casa. A lo cual ella asintió. Le presente a mi nueva madre, ya que ella conocía a los demás y bueno, ya conocía a mi hermano, quien no paraba de lanzarle miradas a Demi y ella no paraba de responderlas, reían, y nunca creí admitir esto, pero había momentos, en los que hablaban y me sentía hasta excluida por ellos.  
Yo creo que entre ellos va haber algo especial. Parece que realmente Demi se olvido de Joe. Bueno, eso se verá con el tiempo.  
Demi y yo teníamos que pensar en un plan.  
Demi – Así quedamos. ¿No?  
Bella – Creo, temo que le duela más de lo que podamos haber imaginado  
Demi – Yo también. Esperemos que no cometa otra locura como con Bieber. Pobre  
Bella – Aun no estoy segura si esta será la manera  
Demi – Es la mejor y más fácil.  
Bella – Espero que sea la mejor  
Demi – Bueno Bella, hay que dormir, mañana va a ser un largo y agotador día.  
Bella – Así es Dem. Buenas noches  
Demi – Buenas noches Bell


	20. The Truth

Era ya de mañana. Demi y yo nos levantamos más temprano de lo normal, para que ella pudiera ir a cambiarse, y yo para hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer, me vestí… luego de bañarme, claro.

Baje a comer luego de arreglarme y vestirme. Me serví un poco de mi cereal favorito, cereal de oreo. Luego espere a Jackie y nos fuimos juntos al colegio. Al llegar, nos bajamos y solo esperaba que fuera el momento y salir de eso.

En eso lo vi, tan hermoso, como siempre, con una camisa de cuadros azul y unos jeans, que hacían juego con sus converse negros, esta tan bello o hasta más de cómo lo había dejado, ahí estaba, el amor de mi vida, la única persona que he amado y que amare, Nicholas Jonas, que caminaba junto con Demi, quien no dejaba de ver y sonreír a mi hermano, y el no paraba de mirarla a ella.

Pero antes de que ellos llegaran, apareció Asher, quien me tomo de la cintura y me beso tiernamente, como acostumbraba. Al momento gire mi mirada para verlo a él, pude notar su cambio de expresión, me derrumbe al verlo, pensé que no continuaría, pero siguió, sabía que seguro era para una lógica explicación

Demi – Hola Chicos – Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

¿X?- Hola - Dijo una voz, que no logre reconocer, pero tenía un aire melancólico

Bella – Hola Nick – Dije mientras subía la mirada

Mi hermano me hiso una seña y una cara, al lo que yo solo asentí.

Mucho gusto. Soy Jacke, el hermano de Bella – Dijo mi hermano estrechando la mano de Nick

Y el es Asher, mi novio – Agregue a la presentaciones. Nick quedo sorprendido, bueno mas, pude ver como sus ojos se cristalizaron. No podía creer lo que le hacía, le había apuñalado justo en el corazón.

Nick - ¿Tu novio? Desde cuando Bell – Dijo Nick con una voz muy fría. Dios, escuchar su voz así hiso que mi corazón se partiera mas.

Asher – Estamos desde hace tres semanas

Nick - ¿Tres semanas? – Antes de que Nick pudiera seguir, la campana de entrada sonó. Yo solo jale a Demi y la lleve al baño.

Demi – Todo salió como planeamos

Bella – No, no salió como planeamos. Yo no planee sentirme como me siento

Demi - ¿Y cómo te sientes? Mejor dicho ¿Qué sientes?

Bella – Amor… Eso es lo que siento, el amor que nunca deje de sentir por Nick, pero ahora tres mil veces más fuerte porque ya no lo voy a tener más a mi lado y me va a odiar. Siento como el fuego, un fuego, que puede quemar más que cualquier otro.

Demi – Y ¿Eso es malo?

Bella – Es peor que malo…

El día pasó muy lento. No dejaba de pensar en Nick. A quien no vi más. Demi estaba de a ratos con mi hermano y cuando no estaban juntos, el no dejaba de preguntar por ella.

En fin, yo no sabía qué hacer y no hacía más que pensar en el.

2 Días Después…


	21. Don't Catch Me

Era de tarde y recibí una llamada mientras hacía mis deberes.

Bella – ¿Hola?

¿X? – Hola Baby

Bella – Demi. Hola. ¿Qué hay?

Demi – Nada Bell ¿Y tú?

Bella – Nada, hago mis deberes

Demi – Wow. Bella haciendo sus deberes. Vente a mi casa, necesito hablarte de Jackie

Bella - ¿Jackie? – Dije algo sorprendida y confundida

Demi – Si, te explico cuando vengas, Okay, ahora nos vemos

Salí a casa de Demi, al llegar, Joe fue quien me abrió.

Joe – Bell. Estas aquí. Genial. ¿Cómo estás?¿Cuando llegaste? . - Joe actuaba normal, vaya que si disimulaba. Pero a que se refería con eso de "¿Cuándo llegaste?" Simplemente lo omití, seguro pensó en cualquier cosa.

Bella – Genial Joe y al parecer tu igual – Dije con una cálida sonrisa

Joe – Bueno y no vas abrazar a tu buen amigo Joe…

Bella – Si, claro, ¿Dónde está? – Dije riendo – Hay Joe no pongas esa cara – Agregue correspondiendo su abrazo

Demi – Al Fin llegas. Ven, hay que hablar de Jackie

Bella – Hay no. ¿Tú también vas a seguir?

Demi – No entiendo

Bella – Mi hermano no deja de hablar de ti. Me tiene loca. Creo que le gustas. Bueno como no gustarle, eres Demi, la mejor amiga en todo el mundo y una total diva

Demi - ¿De verdad? – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Joe – ¡Hola! Estoy aquí, no me ignoren. Además, ¿Jackie?¿Hermano? Que les pasa - Dijo él en tono burlón, pude sentir algo de celos en la forma que pronuncio el "sobrenombre de mi hermano" y en sus ojos.

Bella – Si Joe, mi papa se caso y ahora tengo un hermano de 17, que es mi mejor amigo y al parecer futuro novio de Demi – Al decir lo último, Demi se sonrojo y Joe, joe sacaba humo de los celos.

En eso fuimos interrumpidos

¡Bella! Estas Aquí – Dijo la inconfundible voz de Danielle, la prometida de Kevin, junto con un gran abrazo. Junto con eso, llegaron los Srs. Jonas

Luego de un rato contándoles de mis cambios, bajo Kevin, que estaba algo sorprendido de verme, Nick seguro le conto. Kevin me saludo con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo – Hay que hablar – Dijo en un susurro mientras me abrazaba, yo solo asentí

Demi – Vente Bella, hay que hablar de Jackie

Joe – Podrías dejar ese tema Demetria. Ya rayaste el disco – Dijo Joe, con un tono algo molesto, yo solo podía pensar ¡JOE ESTA CELOSO!

Mientras moría de la risa, Demi me agarro la mano y caminábamos en dirección a las escaleras

Joe – Hey Bella, ¿No esperas a Nick?

Yo quede paralizada ante esa pregunta, no sabía que responder, no sabía ni que hacer. Todos me miraron

Demi – Joseph no ves que ella y yo vamos hablar de algo importante

Joe – Ah sí, de "Jackie" – Dijo en tono irónico y agudizando su voz en el nombre de mi hermano

Demi – Hay Joe, el es importante para nosotras – Dijo mientras subíamos las escaleras riendo de Joe.

Demi y yo subimos y hablamos por un buen rato, un cuando digo un rato hablo de un raaaato, sobre las posibilidades que existían de que ella y mi hermano estuvieran juntas. Luego apareció Kevin, no tenía una muy buena cara, se veía angustiado

Kevin – Bella. ¿Qué paso con Nick?

Demi – Hay Kevin que podría haber pasado – Dijo con una risita nerviosa

Bella – Nada, no ha pasado nada – Dije con la mirada baja

Kevin – Eso lose. Podrías decirme que paso luego de que nos fuimos

Le conté a Kevin todo lo que quería oír y saber, sin embargo unas cuantas lagrimas recorrieron mi mejillas, logrando escapar al recordar, sin embargo yo no les di mucha importancia, solo remarcaban el dolor. Kevin y Demi me abrazaron cuando termine la historia.

Kevin – Pero Bella, ya Nick esta aquí, pueden volver y ser felices

Bella – Kevin, no entiendes, yo no puedo hacerle lo mismo a Asher, es horrible – Dije retirando lagrimas de mis ojos – Kev, sabes lo horrible que es besar a alguien pensando en otro, o abrazarlo, mientras le dices que lo quieres, que quieres que sea otro, ese otro, piensas que algún día estarán juntos, pero una parte de ti te dice que no, que no es así

Kevin - Pero Bella… ¿Tu eres feliz?

Bella – De alguna manera. En mis pensamientos. Se lo que dirás, pero no quiero hacerle más daño

En ese momento solo tome mi bolso, para irme, ya era tarde. Cuando llegue a puerta, con la cabeza baja, alguien me tapo el paso, yo sabía exactamente quien era

Vuelve. ¡Te necesito! Estoy muriendo – Dijo entre sollozos y una voz seca, pero tenía un aire de dolor y melancolía.

No puedo – Dije casi en un susurro

Bella, por favor – Dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Yo no podía mirarlo, me costaba, yo empecé a llorar como una niña pequeña, que había perdido su oso de peluche o su nueva barbie, hubo un momento en que subí mi mirada para verlo, tenía los ojos rojos y muy hinchados y miles de lagrimas caían de sus ojos, se notaba a kilómetros que llevaba tiempo llorando.

Por favor – Dijo en un tono de suplica y con una tierna cara. Pero antes de yo poder responder, me beso y yo, yo no pude resistirme. Lo bese con la misma pasión y ternura con la que él lo había hecho, un beso que espero 2 meses, un beso que a pesar de tener un sabor amargo y salado por las lagrimas, era dulce y excitante, un beso que pudo decir más que mil palabras, un beso que dijo lo mucho que nos amábamos y lo mucho que nos deseábamos. Pero deje de pensar para pasar mi mano en sus cabellos, mientras él me tomaba de la cintura y me presionaba contra su cuerpo, su duro cuerpo, duro y cálido cuerpo, mientras yo me perdía en sus labios.

Me sentía de llena de vida. Pude sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba, una de mis manos seguía en su cabello, mientras que la otra se poso en su pecho, justo donde podía sentir sus latidos, a el también se le había acelerado el corazón y ambos latían al mismo ritmo. Hace 2 meses que no sentía esta clase de poder recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Cuando caí en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, aparte a Nick de un empujón.

Bella – Nick, no, esto no puede ser así, de verdad no hay nadie que lo sienta más que yo, pero no puede ser – Al decir esto, solo baje corriendo las escaleras con lagrimas en mis ojos.

Quería salí corriendo de esa casa lo más pronto que pudiera, hubo un momento que escuche un grito de Nick. Solo un momento antes de abrir la puerta gire, di vuelta y lo vi… No hay palabras que describan el sentimiento que paso por mi corazón en ese momento.

Yo tenía que llegar a mi práctica con Asher, a la que ya iba retrasada, la práctica para el Show de canto del colegio. El show donde él y yo cantaríamos juntos, si ganábamos, cantábamos en el baile de invierno, más otro premio.


	22. I Love You More Than I Did Before

Ya había pasado una semana del beso con Nick, al que no había visto desde hace una semana y eso que fui un par de veces a la casa, hablar con Demi, pero realmente esperaba verlo. Yo aun no sacaba ese apasionante beso de mi cabeza, cada vez que lo recordaba, también recodaba su cara y si había más posibilidades de que mi corazón se rompiera más de lo que estaba, estaría en un estado así de crítico. Era horrible la sensación de besar a Asher y pensar en Nick, era triste tener sed de Nick y no poder saciarla, pero no quería a lastimar a Asher, yo aun estaba confundida sin saber qué hacer.

Demi y Jacke ahora salían. Joe obvio estaba celoso, se notaba que le era difícil estar cerca ellos, en fin, hoy era la gran noche, con Asher, cada uno cantaría por separado y luego una juntos

Todo estaba listo pasa esta noche, Asher cantaría Try, yo cantaría una de las canciones que escribí, Demi me ayudo a conseguir a su banda y hacerle la pista para que yo pudiera cantarla.

Así paso el día, Demi me ayudo a practicar y arreglarme. Fuimos juntas hasta allá. Yo fui tras el escenario. Hubo un momento que me asome a ver, ahí estaba mi familia, junto a la familia Jonas. Demi y Jacke estaban juntos, joe estaba mirando celoso, no hay sorpresa en eso, Kevin y Danielle estaban todos acaramelados y Nick… El no estaba, pude sentir una puntada en mi estomago y como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta, de repente el aire me empezó a faltar, me sentí asfixiada, por un momento, luego cayó una lagrima.

¿X? - ¿Estas bien?

Bella – Si estoy bien. Gracias

Dios que me pasaba, que podía esperar, si Nick hubiera venido seria un masoquista, el no iba a estar ahí, simplemente no iba a estar y ya.

Así paso el tiempo y de un momento a otro, llamaron a Asher para que empezara a cantar, yo tenía que prepararme, mientras Asher cantaba, yo me relajaría con la canción que Asher cantaría.

(Busquen en Youtube Asher Book y pongan la canción "Try")

Al el haber terminado fui llamada yo al escenario. Salí y me pare frente al micrófono…

_Esta canción la escribí, no hace mucho, queriéndola cantar a alguien que posiblemente nunca la escuchara, pero siempre será de el _– Dije antes de dar una seña para que pusieran la pista

Cuando subí mi cabeza el estaba ahí, sonreí, mi corazón se acelero, le hice una mirada y con un movimiento de labio dije: _"Esto es para ti"_ y comencé a cantar.

(Busquen en Youtube Miley Cyrus y pongan la canción "Stay")

Al terminas la canción, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ya no estaba. Volví a la parte de atrás del escenario a tomar algo, aun no sabía si eso había sido una ilusión o que, solo Salí otra vez a cantar mi dueto con Asher

(Busquen en Youtube Miley Cyrus y pongan "Before the Storm")

Al salir al escenario quedaba yo sola y empezó a sonar la música, cuando lo escucho, estaba detrás de mí, mi piel se erizo, cuando gire para saber si era quien yo creía, ahí estaba el y solo comencé la canción. Qué bueno que Asher y yo habíamos escogido esa canción. Nick y yo nos dejamos llevar por la música. Esa letra describía mucho.

Al salir a la parte de tras del escenario, por segunda vez, ahí estaba Asher

Asher – ¿Eres Feliz con él? ¿Verdad?

Bella – Perdón Asher

Asher – No bella, perdóname a mí, por tenerte en un lugar a donde no perteneces

Bella - ¿Ah? – Juro que no entendí porque me dijo eso

Asher- Me segué y no me preocupe por tú fueras feliz, yo solo te quise para mí y mi felicidad

Bella – Ya va. Estas diciendo ¿Qué?

Asher – Es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí, por el bien de los dos

Bella – Okay. Amigos ¿No?

Asher – Amigos – Yo sonreí y Salí corriendo

Bella – Donde estas Nicholas – Grite al viento en el estacionamiento esperando una respuesta


	23. If You Love Something Let It Go

_Hoola. Primero gracias a todos los que leen mi nove, apesar de que no me manden Replys peroo bueno. Espero que hasta ahora les este gustando._

_Quiero dedicar este y el siguiente capitulo, a una gran amiga, que a pesar de las diferencian y mi no muy buen humor, siempre esta conmigo y me ha animado muucho! Feliz Cumplea Andrea 8a 3 Tq!_

* * *

¿X? – Aquí Isabella – Dijo una voz que logro hacer mover mi cuerpo con mil sensaciones

Bella – Buena canción

Nick – Lo se

Bella – Genial y ¿Qué día?

Nick - ¿Qué día que?

Bella- Que día vamos a celebrar que volvimos ¿Volvimos verdad? Prácticamente lo estoy pidiendo yo – Dije con una mega sonrisa y nerviosa, mi manos sudaban. Mientras el también sonreía.

Nick – Claro. Cuando quieras mi princesa –

Yo salí corriendo a sus brazos, el me levanto y giro en el aire, acompañado de un muy dulce beso

Nick – Me hacía falta

Bella - ¿Qué?

Nick – Tu – Yo solo le respondí con una tierna sonrisa, una sonrisa de satisfacción

Bella – Me siento como en casa – Dije aun entre sus brazos

Nick – Yo me siento como si volviera a respirar, después de un largo tiempo

Bella – Hey sabes que me mude… - Dije cambiando el tema

Nick – Si…

Bella – Y tengo cuarto nuevo…

Nick – Supongo…

Bella – Y tengo una cama nueva, mas grande, donde cabemos los 2

Nick me miro con una cara tan asustada, estaba ruborizado, yo solo pude reír de su cara

Bella – Que bobin Nicholas, no te decía de eso, hablaba de que ya nadie me cantaba canciones para dormir o me acariciaba el cabello en la cama – Yo solo pude reír, el soltó un suspiro

Nick – Genial. Yo soy el único que puede hacer eso.

Así es Nicholas, solo tu – Dije con una voz sexy y seductora, acompañada por una sonrisa

Hey Nick. Una pregunta – Dije cambiando el tema. El solo asintió – ¿Por qué no hiciste nada al verme con Asher?

Nick – Bueno Bella, me dolía verte con él. Pero alguien muy sabio me dijo: "_Si amas algo debes dejarlo ir, si no vuelve, nunca fue tuyo_" Así que esperaba a que regresara de "_vacaciones_"

Bella – Ahh. Ahora que recuerdo, Joe un día me pregunto que cuando había llegado… Bueno ya llegue – Dije con una sonrisa y un beso, dulce y con mucha pasión, nuestras lenguas recorrían cada rincón de nuestras bocas buscando saciar un gran sed. Yo me separe porque me costaba respirar, solo lo mire y lo abrase

Oficialmente Nick y yo, volvimos


	24. 2 Days, 2 Month

Todo iba genial, Nick y yo salíamos todo el tiempo junto, a todos lados, luego de mis clases. Obvio nunca faltaban las fans, paparazzis y bueno las veces que salíamos corriendo por qué mil chicas que gritaban: "Nick Te Amo" y yo siempre respondía: "Si Pero El No Es Tuyo. Es Mío" y Nick siempre sonreía cada vez que decía eso.

También fuimos juntos a mucha entregas de premios y esas cosas. A Nick le iba genial, estaba grabando su segundo disco como solista con una banda, "The Administration"

Era feliz, todos los días estaba con Nick y hoy en la tarde iríamos a comer un helado, luego de que el terminara todo lo del disco, que ya estaba prácticamente listo, pero según Nick quería que saliera el año siguiente, 2010, esperaba que para ese momento estuviéramos juntos.

Ya en la tarde….

Bella – Estaba muy bueno este helado

Nick – Si. Siempre lo mejor para mi princesa – Dijo mientras me abrazaba y me daba un tierno, pero frio y dulce beso en la mejilla, que seguro tenía el mismo sabor que mi helado, algodón de azúcar.

Bella – Uhh Nick, olvide decirte algo, que me voy por un par de días a ver a mi abuela

Nick - ¿Si?¿Cuando? – Dijo con el ceño fruncido y un tono de voz de no estar muy convencido

Bella- Hay dios Nicholas, no pongas esa cara – Dije riendo – Me voy mañana, paso 2 días y regreso

Nick – Okay. Te vas mañana y por 3 días – Dijo serio y seco

Bella – Al menos no son 2 meses – Dije riendo

Nick – Ese fue un golpe bajo

Bella – Bueno – Dije abrazándolo y recostándome de su hombro – Puedes venir si quieres

Nick – Seria genial. Pero no tengo boleto de avión

Yo saque algo de mi bolso y Nick abrió los ojos tan grandes como unos platos

Bella – Y… ¿Vienes? – Dije con una seductora sonrisa

Nick – Claro que si

Bella – Genial. Mañana, aeropuerto 5 pm – dije besándole la mejilla para irme


	25. I Love You Nicholas

Ya era de mañana, bueno, medio día, había despertado como por las 12.23, inmediatamente entre y me bañe, me puse una camisa azul, una especie de azul navy un poco eléctrico, con unas rayas negras, una falda negra por la cintura, mientras la camisa estaba por dentro, que acompañaba con un par de converse negros por los tobillos. Revise que todo estuviera en mis maletas, en todo esto ya eran como las 2 y 45 pm

¿Lista hija? – Gritaron desde el primer piso de la casa

Si mama. Estoy lista. ¿Tu? – Dije gritándole, se sentia extraño decirle mama.

También. Vamos Bella, tu padre esta fuera esperando.

Antes de salir le mande un mensaje a Nick, avisándole que íbamos camino al aeropuerto, eran como las 3 pm. Aproximadamente

Salimos todos juntos al aeropuerto, mis hermanos y mis padres. Mi tía viajaría al día siguiente. Al llegar pude ver a Nick, un blue jeans y una de sus típicas camisas de cuadros, al momento que me vio, sonrió tan tierno como siempre y me extendió una pequeña rosa rosada que aun estaba cerrada

Nick – Hola princesa –dijo con la misma sonrisa que tenía hace segundos y dándome un suave beso en mi mejilla que causo un choque eléctrico en mi cuerpo

Bella – Hola – Dije en un tono dulce y devolviéndole la sonrisa. En ese momento llego mi hermano, junto con el resto de mi familia a saludar a Nick, el igual que siempre, tan educado saludo a todos con una enorme sonrisa, pero yo sabía que tenía una pregunta.

Cuando todos se alejaron un poco, Nick hablo casi como en un susurro

Nick – Yo pensé …

Bella –… ¿Que viajaríamos solos? – Dije esbozando una risa, luego solté una pequeña risita

Nick bajo la mirada y se sonrojo, como de costumbre cuando algo le apenaba, pero había que admitir que se veía tan tierno cuando se ponía así.

Hay Nick, no te pongas así, solo vamos – Dije besándolo en la comisura de sus labios, lo agarre de la mano y nos fuimos donde estaba mi familia. Después hicimos lo típico en un aeropuerto, entregar las maletas y lo demás.

En los asientos quedamos Nick y yo juntos, sobraba un puesto, ya que nos encontrábamos en las sillas laterales. Como era de suponer yo me senté junto a él, dejando el asiento que daba al pasillo libre. Era costumbre dormirme en el viaje, para… bueno no se par que dormía, pero quería, lo malo solo duraba 1 hora y media.

Al despertar pude notar en la posición que me encontraba mi entra dormía, estaba sobre el hombro de él, poco a poco gire mi cabeza buscando sus ojos, cuando los encontré

Nick – Hola Bella Durmiente – Me dijo en casi un susurro, acompañado de una sonrisa que logro erizar mi piel

Bella – Hola – Respondí con poca voz, ya que aun no estaba despierta del todo- ¿Ya llegamos?

Nick – Si, ya casi – dijo él, dándome luego un largo y apasionante beso. Pero fuimos interrumpidos, ya que alguien se aclaraba la garganta junto a nosotros, era mi hermano que nos interrumpía, Nick y yo nos apartamos algo apenados por la situación.

Jacke – Y bueno. ¿Cómo Están? – dijo él, sentándose en el asiento libre junto a mi

Bella – ESTABAMOS bien y cómodos – dije antipática y con una de esas miradas fulminantes

Jacke - ¿Me voy?

Bella - ¿Tu qué crees?

Jacke – Bueno, está bien. Nos vemos hermanita, nos vemos compañero

Nick - ¿Compañero?

Bella – Si, compañero, creo que olvide decirte que compartirías habitación con él, en el hotel.

En ese momento el avión comenzó aterrizar, Nick no estaba molesto, pero si algo aturdido, era graciosa la cara que tenia. Luego de todo llegamos al hotel, hicimos el "check in" y cada uno se fue acomodar en su habitación. Yo quede con Taylor, Jacke y Nick, y en otra, mi papa y su esposa, aun no me acostumbro a decirle mama, pero no le diré madrastra, cuando le digo "mama" suena extraño, pero cuando le digo "madrastra", me suena peor, y recuerdo al historia de Cenicienta.

En un momento, mientras arreglaba las cosas en mi habitación. No era muy grande, una cocina pequeña, con una sala que daba a una terraza, donde había una mesa y unas sillas, 2 habitaciones y 1 baño entre estas.

Voy – Grite desde mi habitación.

Hola preciosa – Dijo Nick con una voz diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada a escuchas, no podía descifrar lo que decía, pero lo que sé es que me gustaba y que logro mandar corriente por todo mi cuerpo

Hola – Respondí con la sonrisa más estúpida que alguna vez podría pasar por mi cara, y una voz atontada.

En eso se me acerco y me beso, me beso con una pasión, INDESCRIPTIBLE lo que sentí en ese momento. Poco a poco Nick se me acercaba mas, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el estaba dentro de la habitación, aun besándonos, cada vez un beso mas fuerte o intenso o ambas, el cerro la puerta, no pregunten cómo, yo no estaba consiente por el efecto de sus labios que aun estaban sobre mí, yo me separe un poco, para darnos la oportunidad a ambos de recobrar el aliento, pero en el intento de, Nick me pego más de su cuerpo y susurro a mi oído, son su respiración agitada, 2 palabras, que lograron paralizar, cada partícula de mi cuerpo quedo inconsciente, no solo por el significado, sino por el tono, la intensidad de su voz, prácticamente como por acto de inercia respondí a sus palabras – "_Yo También Te Amo Nicholas" _– Después de eso, el sonrió, satisfecho y me volvió a besar, pero esta vez, la pasión y el deseo de cada movimiento en nuestros labios era más fuerte que antes; una de mis manos se sostenía de su cuello, mientras la otra se perdía entre sus castaños suaves y perfectos bucles de su cabeza. Mientras que una de sus manos estaba en mi cintura y de alguna manera me presionaba contra su cuerpo y la otra, acariciaba la piel de mis brazos, sus manos quemaban por la piel descubierta, poco a poco su mano bajo y quedo debajo de mi camisa, que estaba entre salida de la falda, el contacto de su mano y de sus caricias, me hiso soltar unos pequeños gemidos, y aun en todo esto, seguíamos besándonos, nuestras lenguas tenían una lujuriosa batalla, en la que ninguno ganaba. Una de sus manos, recorría gran parte de mi espalda y solté un gemido mas, antes de ser interrumpido nuestro apasionante beso.


	26. Stupid, Idiot, Smile

**_Hola Lectoras._**

_Lamento no estar publicando capitulos tanto como antes por falta de tiempo. Pero les tengo noticias, ya termine de escribir la nove, espero poder publicarla completa lo mas pronto posible, cuando les deje el final, les voy hacer una encuesta. _

_Les quiero pedir un favor, si pueden recomendar la nove por fissss!._

_Bueno, gracias por leer, y espero ver muchos reviews._

**_besos, andrea_**

* * *

Taylor – Dije asustada mientras me arreglaba la camisa que estaba algo levantada y Nick intentaba peinar sus rulitos

Taylor – Si van a tener algo esta noche, ténganlo en silencio y en privado, gracias – Dijo ella, al terminar se dirigió a su habitación. Nick y yo nos miramos apenados, ambos intentamos hablar, pero las palabras no salían. Pero de la nada solo salió – Creo que deberías de irte – Dije tartamudeando, nerviosa y no muy segura, - Si, yo también creo – dijo él con una voz apenada – Bella, ¿Qué haremos mañana? – Dijo el de repente, esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, pero haría que pasara unos minutos más con el si le decía. Bueno, me ayudaras a buscar un regalo para mi abuela – Dije con una pequeña sonrisa – Ah, bien, y ¿Pasado mañana? – Añadió el, pensé que él tampoco quería irse – Iremos algún parque, eso es lo bueno de venir a Orlando – Dije mientras le abría la puerta – Genial, buenas noches, Bell – dijo ya desde afuera. – Buenas noches Nick – dije cerrando la puerta de la habitación

Yo caí recostada de la puerta, junto con un largo suspiro y la sonrisa más estúpida que algún día podría poner, había adorado ese beso, cada caricia, cada suspiro y las palabras … En ese momento, no pregunten cómo, se abrió la puerta de la habitación

¡Auch! – Exclame mientras sobaba la parte adolorida de mi cabeza que me había golpeado

¿Bella? ¿Qué haces ahí? – Dijo la voz Nick, con un tono de preocupación

Nada – Dije riendo como idiota, mientras Nick me extendía su mano, para ayudarme a parar

¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué regresaste? – Pregunte confundida y aun sobando mi cabeza

Porque había olvidado esto – Dijo tomando mi cuello con una de sus manos y besándome fugazmente, al mismo tiempo de manera delicada, pero apasionadamente

Adiós, buenas noches – Dijo al separarnos

Adiós – Dije yo despidiéndome con la mano y voz tope, para mi defensa, en este caso, estaba atontada por el beso, aun no asimilaba todo. El cerro la puerta y como si mis piernas no aguantaran mas mi peso, caí nuevamente junto a la puerta, luego de unos minutos en el piso y de revivir todos los momentos en mi cabeza, fui reaccionando y asimilando todo, me pare y me fui muy contenta a mi parte de la habitación a dormir, mañana será un largo día.


	27. Sleeping Beauty

_Antes que nada, ¡**PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO EN SUBIR CAPITULO!**_

_de verdad perdon, voy hacer lo posible para subirles mas a menudo antes de que inicie el colegio. Bueno les voy a dejar 2 capitulos y presten atencion por que uno de los proximos personajes va a ser muy importantes para **algo, que luego les explicare.**_

_Espero que les gusten los proximos capitulos, besos._

**_andrea_**

* * *

Bella durmiente. Despierta – Oí decir mientras aun dormía.

Se supone que la bella durmiente, duerme – Dije aun con los ojos cerrados y cubriéndome más con las sabanas de la cama.

Claro. – Dijo la voz. Pude sentir en ese momento una oleada de calor que comenzó en mis labios y recorrió todo mi cuerpo, poco a poco abrí los ojos y pude ver al causante de que despertara.

¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunte restregándome los ojos, para poder ver mejor y con una gran sonrisa.

Bueno, la historia de la bella durmiente, dice que el hechizo se rompe con el beso del verdadero y más puro amor – Dijo el colocando una hermosa y perfecta sonrisa.

Yo solo pude tomarlo del cuello y traerlo hacia mi justo, cuando nuestros labios se iban a tocar y pedían a gritos el nombre del otro.

Hey hermana, es para hoy, el regalo de la abuela no se comprara solo – Dijo Taylor desde la puerta. Nick se alejo de mi – Deberías de arreglarte, te espero - dijo esto saliendo de la habitación y guiñando un ojo, juro que se veía tan sexy. Yo le asentí con mi cabeza y fui a bañarme, me puse un vestido azul marino con flores que le combinaba, sin magas, mis sandalias romanas y un cinturón que combinaba con las sandalias y el vestido, amarre mi cabello con una cola de medio lado baja y me puse un poco de maquillaje, luego de eso, salimos.

(Busca en Youtube la canción That's Just The way we roll – Jonas brothers)

Paseamos por diferentes centros comerciales toda la mañana, de tienda en tienda, buscando regalos para mi abuela y bueno, no puedo ocultar que Taylor y yo compramos ropa en varias tiendas, bueno, en muchas, pero la verdad ¿Quién cuenta? ¿No? Encontramos varias cosas para la abuela y las compramos, aunque la verdad, no encontramos un regalo perfecto, no podía ser un regalo común, mi abuela no es común. Con 69 años, se veía joven para su edad, tiene mucha energía y ganas de moverse, hacer y probar cosas diferentes, con un excelente gusto en todo, es una mujer alegre, sencilla, divertida y con mucha energía, y aunque no me crean, va por su tercer matrimonio.

Ya se nos hacia tarde y teníamos que regresar al hotel, para arreglarnos. La reunión no era algo muy formal, así que me pondría un simple vestido azul, sin magas, con un cinturón marrón finito que hacia juego con este, al igual que unas lindas sandalias romanas del color del cinturón, deje mis largas ondas caer por mi espalda y una que otra sobre mis hombros.

Así agarramos camino para casa de mi abuela, como había dicho, le habíamos comprado bastantes cosas, pero ninguna era del estilo de mi abuela, aunque si era prendas y accesorios hermosos de marcas reconocidas, pero bueno, algún día veré el regalo perfecto para una mujer como mi abuela y lo comprare.


	28. MY Boyfriend

En el camino, pude sentir muy tenso a Nick, me acerque y le di un suave beso en la mejilla, mientras el intentaba pasar su brazo por mi cintura, que estaba pegada al respaldar del asiento, me acerco mas a él y muy cerca del oído, en un susurro – Estas Preciosa – El intento besarme, pero puse mi mando de por medio, el quedo extrañado. – Aquí hay mucha gente – le dije notando como mi padre nos veía por el retrovisor, al igual que Jacke, Maggie y Taylor de reojo. El solo sonrió, me pego más a él y me beso muy cerca de los labios. A los 30 minutos, de estar recostada de Nick, llegamos a casa de mi abuela, ella se veía tan magnífica como siempre, la saludamos y le dimos sus obsequios. Entramos y saludamos a toda la familia, mientras presentaba a Nick, ya estaban mi tía y su novio ahí.

Ya había pasado como una hora aproximadamente, Nick y yo no las pasábamos juntos sentados entre charlas y comidas.

Hola Nick – Dijo una muchacha, de buena estatura, cabello castaño que se podía confundir con negro, piel blanca y una inmensa, cuando digo inmensa no exagero, boca rosada, porque esos no eran labios, eran **LA BOCA**.

¡Chloe! – Dijo Nick sorprendido por la presencia de aquella muchacha – Tanto tiempo ¿no? – Dijo esta parándose y abrazando a Nick, como si fuera quien. Yo aclare mi garganta, no muy alto y al momento recordaron mi presencia, Nicholas nos presento, yo la salude lo mas simpática que pude, que mentira tan grande, la salude con cara de pocos amigos y sobre todo. Haciendo una **GRAN **énfasis en la palabra **NOVIOS**. Realmente, como no estar celosa, si aquella BABOSA, no dejaba de pestañar, sonreír, tocar a Nick y hacerle puros halagos, pero más bobo el que se dejaba y ¡_arrg_! Estaba más que harta de aquella y su escenita.

Creo que deberías de calmarte – Dijo una voz suave y varonil, que sonó de tras de mi ¿Acaso era obvio que estaba celosa?

Como quieres que me calme si aquella BABOSA, le coquetea a **¡MI NOVIO!** – Pude decir histérica, en un tono normal, como para que la gente de mi alrededor no se enterara, al tiempo que me giraba y vi al muchacho que tan solo hace segundos me había hablado. Un muchacho, alto, rubio y de un bronceado dorado, no muy tostado, ojos azules grisáceos. Parecía de unos 20 o 21 años, realmente el muchacho era espectacular, su figura, realmente atractiva, tentadora, pero no lo suficientemente encantadora como para poder olvidarme del joven que ha podido robarme el sueño, al igual que muchas sonrisas.

Mucho gusto, Andrew – Se presento el muchacho rubio, mientras me daba una cálida sonrisa.

Bella – dije estirando mi mano para estrechar la de él, pero en vez de eso, este beso delicadamente mi mano. Porque a todos les daba por besar mi mano, dios mío, la verdad me daba asco que se presentaran así – ¡Hello!, no vivimos en 1800 – pensaba mientras colocaba una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro, el muchacho de repente me dio un aire de arrogancia y superioridad, además de que desde aquí se podía oler su ego y vanidad, no, espera, ese era su perfume, un fuerte olor, nada para mi agrado. La verdad, pase buena parte de la velada con él, aunque no era de mi agrado – Bella, ¿Te gustaría bailar? – dijo el tendiéndome una mano y sacándome de mis pensamientos – No, gracias, la verdad, no me gusta bailar y no soy buena – dije haciendo una mueca, pero él insistió, hasta que tuve que ceder para que se callara. Fuimos hasta el lugar donde bailaban parejas mayores de edad, seguro todos amigos de mi abuela y familia, Andrew, puso una mano delicadamente en mi cintura, mientras con la otra agarraba mi mano, nos movíamos lento y al ritmo de la música – Disculpa, pero creo que es mi turno – Dijo la voz más dulce y melodiosa que alguna vez va existir – Claro – Respondió Andrew, beso mi mano y luego le dio una fea mirada a Nick. Cuando tome a Nick, rodié su cuello con mis manos y el puso las suyas en mi cintura delicadamente.

Nick - ¿Qué pretendías? – Dijo serio y con un tono molesto

Bella – Lo mismo que tu – Dije con una voz inocente – Lo mismo que tu hacías con Chloe - Nick me miro sorprendido, por mi comentario y bajo la cabeza apenado, yo busque sus labios, le di un suave y corto beso en los labios, para luego de eso, recostarme en su hombro, mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la suave música.

* * *

_Okay, eso fueron los 2 capitulos, espero que les gustaran. _

_**Les tengo un anuncio**. La historia tiene aproximadamente 38 capitulos, que ya termine de escribir en mi cuaderno y luego tengo que pasar al computador. Esto quiere decir que quedan 10 capitulos de novela. _

_La cosa es que no tengo muchas lectoras, pense escribir la continunacion de esta o una segunda temporada, pero como nadie lee no creo que valga la pena, por eso quiero saber si quieren segunda temporada, si es asi dejen review, no hay que estar registrado para hacerlo._

**_Nos Leeos Pronto, Besos_**

**_Andrea_**


	29. Kiss, Kiss & Kiss Me

Ya habíamos llegado al hotel, el resto de la noche, luego de bailar con Nick, lo pase con el. Estábamos en la salita de mi habitación, veíamos Tv y ya Taylor estaba dormida, así que no sería un problema. Nick rodeaba mi hombro con su brazo, mientras yo estaba recostada de su pecho, veíamos una película, era buena pero no recuerdo el nombre, en ese momento su voz interrumpió mi pensamiento.

Nick – Perdón por ponerme celoso hoy – dijo algo apenado y desviando la mirada.

Bella – Tranquilo Nick, yo también lo estaba - dije esbozando una sonrisa, para hacerle sentir mejor, lo que funciono.

Poco a poco fue dándome cortos y dulces besos que se tornaron en uno largo y lujurioso con mucha pasión. Mi cuerpo se recostaba lentamente sobre él, hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba totalmente sobre él y sus manos se paseaban por todo mi cuerpo. Por un momento pude pensar en que aquello no estaba bien y que iba a terminar mal, que era mejor dejarlo, antes de que unas carisias y un beso lujuriosos terminaran en algo más que luego podíamos lamentar, pero como si Nick pudiera leer mi mente, se aparto de mi, mientras que yo hice lo mismo, de mi boca solo salió un _"Lo siento"_ y baje mi mirada, mientras mis mejillas se encendían de la vergüenza, Nick levanto mi cara con uno de sus dedos, me miro y luego me dio un tierno beso que me hiso sentir mejor.

Nick – No lo sientas, créeme cuando te digo, que lo estaba disfrutando y quería mucho mas, pero no estoy preparado, mentalmente - dijo muy tímido. Se hiso un incomodo silencio – Ni yo – dije tímida, intentando romper aquel silencio, luego solté una risita nerviosa y tímida.

Nick – Creo que es mejor que me vaya, es casi la una – Dijo serio, yo moví mi cabeza en señal de afirmación, me dio un beso largo y dulce que me dejo en blanco, poco después escuche la puerta cerrarse, luego de eso me di un buen baño con agua tibia para relajarme y soltar todos los pensamientos que tenia, para luego irme a dormir.


	30. Stop The World

Ya era de mañana, me di un buena baño frio, me coloque unos shorts, una camisa blanca, suelta y unos converse negros, no me arregle mucho porque lo que hoy íbamos hacer era pasar el día en los parques y ya. Fui hasta la cocina y vi como Taylor se servía cereal, yo hice lo mismo y poco a poco fuimos conversando.

Taylor – Hey y ¿Por fin se fue? O sea ¿La perdiste?

Bella – ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Taylor – La gran V boba

Bella – **¡NO!** ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡Es obvio que no! - ¿Qué rayos? Como se atrevía mi hermana a preguntar eso, porque Nick y yo nos besáramos de más con un poco de todo, no quiere significar que tenga que perder mi inocencia.

Taylor – ¿Aun no?

Bella – Taylor, te aseguro que el día que pase, serás la primera en enterarse

Taylor – Okay, perfecto –. Luego de comer y conversar un poco más, nos fuimos a buscar a los otros y nos fuimos a los parques.

Todos nos subíamos a TODO, nos mojamos, subimos y bajamos, hubo hasta uno que no pudo controlar sus nauseas. Ya teníamos un poco más de una hora en el parque, cuando llego, realmente me tomo por sorpresa, verlo ahí, era increíble ¿Nos estaría siguiendo? No, no lo creo, no hay forma para describir todo lo que paso por mi mente en aquel momento y al ver Nick, pude imaginar que lo que él pensaba era peor que lo mío. Se acerco y saludo a todas con tranquilidad y simpatía; cuando llego a saludarme, iba a besar mi mejilla, pero aparte mi cara.

¿x? – Hola Bella – Dijo él con una voz, intentando seducirme

Bella – Hola Andrew – Dije cortante

Nick - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Andrew – Viene a pasar un rato

Nick - ¿solo?

Andrew – Quien dijo que estoy solo… -

Bella – Pues no te veo con nadie

Andrew – Corrijo, vengo a pasar un rato con la familia Heller – Dijo este sonriendo. No creía lo que oía ¿Este…Vino a pasar el día con ¡MI FAMILIA! Esto era increíble, igual que la mirada de Nick, mostraba asombro y celos. El resto de la tarde la pasamos de atracción en atracción en 2 parques diferentes, Andrew siempre me buscaba, pero yo siempre estaba con Nick y el conmigo, no iba a ser una de esas tontas que se va y deja convencer por cualquier tipucho.

Llego la noche y nos pusimos a esperar el show de la noche, Andrew no paraba de hablar y hacerse el importante, luciéndose de cómo le iba en la vida y en Londres ¿Y a quien le importa? Yo tengo un ángel, pero no uno cualquiera, este canta tal cual uno y da besos que te hacen llegar a las nubes, no cualquiera te puede hacer sentir eso. Al comenzar el espectáculo, Nick y yo nos apartamos del grupo para tener un tiempo nosotros solos.

Bella – ¡Wow! Todos los años es igual de hermoso

Nick – La verdad, si – Dijo el tomando mi mano, muy dulce, menos mal que no dijo una de esas cochinadas y babosadas tipo "_Si, lo eres_" que son todas cortantes. Yo sonreí y seguí observando el espectáculo, el me abrazo y me recosté de él, de la nada, de mi boca salió e un susurro un _"Te amo"_, Nick me miro, sus ojos mostraban una dulzura y un cariño que parecía infinito, beso suavemente mis labios, se acerco a mi oído y me susurro:_ "Yo te amo y te amare, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir" _Con esas palabras, sentí un choque eléctrico choque eléctrico, rose sus labios y me recosté de su hombro y lo abrase, mientras el espectáculo de luces seguía.


	31. Prom Dance

¿X? – Bella Tienes que ir.

Bella – No, no me gustan. – Dije una de las tardes en casa de la familia Jonas, luego de llegar de Orlando.

¿X? – Anda, no me dejes i r sola.

Bella – Demi, no vas a ir sola, vas con _"Jackie"_

Demi – Pff, si Bell, pero igual ven

Bella – No Demi, a demás yo no…

¿X? – ¿Qué no vas hacer Bell?

Bella - ¡Nick! ¡Dios Mío! Me asustaste.

Nick – Aja si y que se supone que no vas hacer – Dijo él con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

Demi – No quiere ir al baile de su escuela – Dijo ella, robándome la palabras de la boca. Nick solo me miro, confuso y un poco molesto

Bella – No me mal interpretes ni lo tomes personal – Dije rápido – Es que no quiero ir – Agregue finalmente

Nick - ¿Por qué?

Bella – Porque no se me da muy bien eso de bailar – Dije apenada, oí a Nick reír y lo mire sorprendida.

Nick – Bella, tranquila a ninguno de nosotros tampoco se nos da – Dijo con una tierna sonrisita, yo solo sonreí y mis mejillas se encendieron.

Demi – Habla por ti Nicholas – Dijo mirando a Nick y riendo, la risa de Demi es tan contagiosa que hasta yo reí – Bueno Bella, vente al baile y ya.

Bella – Con una simple condición – Los dos me miraron extrañados – Solo si Nick es mi pareja – dije dando una sonrisa tímida. Nick no decía nada, permanecía sin expresión, había un silencio de intriga en el cuarto, ¿Nick lo estaba pensando?, subí mi mirada a sus ojos brillaban

Nick – Sera un honor princesa – Dijo con una sonrisa yo la devolví y corrí a abrazarlo - ¿Cuándo es?

Demi – El 12 de Diciembre

Nick – ¿En 3 días?

Bella – Si y ahora tengo ir por un vestido

Demi – Yo puedo ir contigo y ayudarte

Nick - ¿Y tú vas?

Demi - ¿Yo? Claro, voy con Jacke

Joe – Ah sí "Voy al baile con Jackie" – Dijo joe entrado y diciendo esto en tono burlón - ¿De verdad el va ir al baile? ¿Contigo?

Demi – Si Joe, ni modo va a ir contigo

Nick – 1 – 0 a favor de Demi

Joe – Ah sí, pues ¿Quien va querer ir contigo? – Dijo él, pero esta vez se notaba nervioso y miraba a todos, lados, pero había algo en su voz diferente ¿Estaba molesto? O ¿Celoso?

Demi - ¿Joe está mal o qué? Ya te dije, Jackie y cualquier chico que sea un fan mío, o cualquiera con ojos – Dijo Demi, creo que se estaba empezando a molestar.

Nick – 2 – 0 Favor Demi

Joe - ¿A si? Pues me alegro que vayas con él, porque yo iré con alguien – dijo Joe esto, aun nervioso.

Demi – Joe, esto es solo para los alumnos y sus parejas

Nick – 3 – 0 Gana Demi – Dijo Nick esto riendo, yo lo mire feo y agarre a Demi – Vente Demi, hay que ir por mi vestido.


	32. One and The Same

_(Busquen en Youtube la canción "One and The Same" – Demi Lovato & Selena Gomez) _

Fuimos de tienda en tienda, piso en piso y de centro comercial en centro comercial. Nos probamos mil y un vestido, unos largos, otros cortos, con y sin mangas; amarillos, verdes, azules, negros, morados y muchos más. Pasamos por tiendas de zapatos, de todo tipo de accesorios, fuimos por maquillaje, desde una base, hasta pinturas de uñas.

Después de **HORAS**, de caminar y comprar nos sentamos en una banca del último centro comercial. Demi ya tenía el suyo y resaltaba perfectamente en ella, por mi parte yo no tenía nada, sin un vestido no supe que comprar, así que no lo hice, hasta que justo frente a nosotras, en una vitrina lo vimos, aquel hermoso vestido, todo quedo oscuro a mi alrededor, solo existíamos aquella hermosa pieza y yo, eso era amor, lo que sentí al ver aquel hermoso vestido era amor a primera vista (_Pd. Nick no puede saber que pensé eso_) Al momento, Demi y yo entramos a la tienda corriendo.

Demi – Bella, es ¡Perfecto! – Dijo mi amiga muy eufórica y emocionada, yo me veía en el espejo y no es por presumir, pero me veía fabulosa. En la misma tienda, vendían un par de zapatos que le hacían juego, que también compre.

(Ya _pueden quitar la canción_ )

Así pasaron los 3 días, se podrían decir los más largos de mi vida, pero estaría exagerando, pero da igual ¡Por fin era viernes! Tay me llevo a la peluquería al final de clases, me dejar el cabello liso y ondularon mis puntas, me depilaron, arreglaron mis manos y pies. Llegue a casa como a las 7:30, faltaban como 30 minutos para que Nick llegara por mí, así que subí de una a vestirme, ya que me había bañado antes del colegio y ese día no hubo edu. Fisica, me coloque el vestido, los tacones negros y el collar que Nick me había dado unos meses atrás, me maquille, pero no en exceso; justo en el momento que me termine de arreglarme el vestido, sonó el timbre, sabía que era él y llego justo a tiempo. No pude evitar pararme frente al espejo y ver como se veía el precioso vestido de un color rojo, unos 6 dedos por encima de mis rodillas, de tiras que se cruzaban al frente, y una cinta con perfecto un lazo del mismo rojo de la tela.

Taylor – Te ves preciosa. Pareces una linda, delicada muñeca de porcelana, de verdad estas preciosa.

Bella – Gracias Tay – Dije sonrojada y riendo por el cumplido de mi hermana.

Taylor – Ojala mama estuviera aquí

Bella – Si ojala, pero no está – Luego de terminar salí molesta del cuarto al recordar a ella. Que dé al borde de la escalera cuando sentí todas las miradas, todos callaron ante mi presencia, cuando lo encontré con la mirada note que él me miraba algo perdido, yo baje como hacen en las películas, sobre todo con el cuidado de no caer. Antes de bajar de la escalera, Nick me tomo de la mano y beso mi mejilla

Maggie - ¿Así me va a llevar Frankie al baile? – Dijo mag rompiendo el silencio, todos reímos, ahí fue cuando recordé que no estaba sola con Nick, mire a Nick y tenía una hermosa sonrisa, no evite sonreír al verlo así – Claro que si maggie – Dije a mi hermana muy sonriente, no podía evitar ver a Nick y sonrojarme.

Pase un rato discutiendo y peleando con mis padres que me avergonzaban para tomarme una foto con Nick, no sé porque pero me daba mucha pena y me sentía rara y nerviosa, me tome mi foto con Nick, que por cierto estaba muy elegante, como siempre. Al final pudimos salir y llegar al baile…


	33. Me Enamore de Ti

Entramos y vi a Demi con Jacke, que se acercaron a nosotros con cumplidos y pude ver también a Asher, quien ahora era uno de mis buenos amigos, bailando con una muchacha muy linda.

(Busquen _en Youtube y pongan "Me enamore de ti" - Chayanne_)

Luego de una hora entre bailes y risas pusieron una canción lenta, vi a Nick de reojo y se puso un poco nervioso, yo solo reí en silencio, el era tan tierno que no me hubiera molestado que…

Nick – Bella – Dijo el interrumpiendo mi pensamiento - ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? – Extendió su mano, yo reí tontamente, asentí y tome su mano, me llevo de la mano a la pista, puso su mano en mi cintura delicadamente y yo las mías en su cuello, nos movíamos lento y al ritmo de la música, no apartábamos nuestras miradas, era tan ¡Wow!, no podía creerlo de verdad estoy enamora, por primera vez y es una gran y hermoso sentimiento, pienso que si intentaran separarme de él, sería imposible, nunca lo olvidaría y lo tendría en mi corazón, junto con los hermosos momentos que hemos tenido. Ahora en este momento, pensaba que en el futuro me sería imposible vivir sin Nick y superarlo, porque desde que el entro a mi mundo lo cambio, el me hiso reír, me hiso llorar, conocer el dolor, me llevo a conocer un mundo distinto donde solo estábamos él y yo, ayer lo ame, hoy lo amo y sé que mañana será igual, no puedo creerlo, de verdad **AMO**a Nicholas Jerry Jonas Miller. Poco a poco me iba recostando de su hombro y pude sentir su fabulosa fragancia, mezclada con aroma corporal, yo prácticamente estaba drogada entre sus brazos por el olor de él y los suaves movimientos del baile, hasta que se escucho un sonido que provenía fuera del gimnasio.

Las puertas se abrieron…

* * *

_Hey Chicas, hay les deje un maraton de 5 capítulos, espero que les gustaran. Vere si el **domingo les subo otros 2**, asi serian en **total 35**, lo que quiere decir que faltarian **3 capítulos para el final**. Ya se que voy hacer con la segunda temporada, pero eso se los dire al final. **Quiero ver comentarios **porfisss, no es necesario estar registrado en la pagina para hacer review. _

_Gracias por leer, porque se que tengo muchas lectoras, pero no sean fantasmas y comenten._

_Nos leemos pronto._

**_Xo, Andrea _**


	34. Nick J Friend

Las puertas se abrieron… Y pude observar a muchos de mis anteriores compañeros saboteando la fiesta. Creo que olvide mencionar algo, que mis anteriores compañeros de escuela y los de mi actual, no se llevan muy bien que digamos, en pocas palabras son "enemigos" por esas estúpidas tradiciones que llevan años; para agregar, se enfrentan en football y eso. Pude notar que entre esos muchachos estaba Lucas, había cambiado en algo, no era igual al muchacho de hace casi 3 meses, en un momento desprevenida, alguien tiro de mi brazo y me jalo fuera del lugar y de mi trance.

Nick - ¿Bella que te paso? ¿Por qué te quedaste así? – Pregunto preocupado. Yo solo reí – Nada Nick, dolo vamos a otro lugar – Dije aun riendo.

Nick – Esta bien – Dijo este tomando mi mano hasta el auto y agarramos camino.

Bella – Nick. ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunte luego de unos minutos

Nick – Espera, es una sorpresa.

Bella – Okay, lo que tu digas – Dije sonriendo y besándole la mejilla; el sol sonrió sin dejar de mirar el camino. Después de eso, el camino fue silencioso y no muy largo.

Llegamos – Dijo él con una voz, que podría decir que sonó muy sexy, cuando lo escuche, me sonroje sin razón alguna y sonreí para mi, al momento, mi puerta se abrió, el muy caballero de Nick lo hiso, luego me extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar de su carro.

Cuando baje, pude sentir, una suave y refrescante brisa, de esas muy típicas en la noche, que alboroto mis cabellos. Un olor me inundó. Estábamos en la playa.

Nick y yo comenzamos a caminar por la playa bajo una hermosa noche estrellada que estaba acompañada del sonido de las olas del mar rompiendo en la orilla. Nuestra conversación paso de tranquila a una divertida de un momento a otro, era tan graciosa que ambos llorábamos de la risa, y Nick cada vez que reía no dejaba de aplaudir, parecía uno de esos monos para niños que suenan. Mientras reíamos tontos, me solté de su mano, empecé a girar y brincar por toda la orilla, no dejaba de reír y decir cosas incoherentes, Nick me agarro el brazo y perdimos el equilibrio, dejándolo a el caer sobre mí.

(_Pongan la canción __Tonight - Nick Jonas & The Admistration_)

Bella – ¿Por qué siempre quedas tú sobre mi? – Dije entre carcajadas. Nick solo me dio una tierna sonrisa y sin pensarlo 2 veces, lo bese. El beso, no fue uno de nuestros típicos tiernos, no, este era salvaje y apasionado, poco a poco sentía el cuerpo de Nick cayendo sobre mí. Simplemente de la nada, solté una enorme carcajada.

Nick - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Dijo parándose de sobre mí con el seño fruncido. Yo seguía riendo en la arena mientras que lo único que salió de mi boca fue – "¡TU AMIGO!" – En una carcajada mas grande, Nick me miro aun confundido – Deberías controlarlo – Dije parándome del suelo y más tranquila, después de sacudir mi cabello y mi vestido, por la arena, lo mire y vi que estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

Nick – No es culpa mía que tu lo pongas de buen humor – Yo sonreí y me acerque a él.

Bella - ¿Estas diciendo que es culpa mía? – Dije riendo

Nick – Pues mía no será – Dijo abrazandome. Yo le sonreí y lo bese tiernamente.

Bella – Nick aunque sea contrólalo – Dije apartándome y riéndome. El se sonrojo un poco, me sonrió, pero era una tierna sonrisa que demostraba que estaba apenado, yo le devolví la sonrisa y me beso. Sentí un pequeño golpe frio en mi mejilla, me aparte de Nick para observar que la clara noche estrellada había desaparecido y se había convertido en una noche nublada que no dejaba ver ni la brillante luna que había visto hace un rato.

Nick – Vamos, ya es tarde. Inmediatamente pudimos notar que caía una lluvia un poco fuerte sobre nosotros.


	35. I'm Not Myself Right Now

**_¡HOLA!_**

**_PERDON, PERDON Y PERDON ES LO UNICO QUE PUEDO DECIR, DE VERDAD._**

_lamento mucho no haber subido los capítulos que había prometido, de verdad._

_les voy a dejar 2 capítulos y si no estoy mal, quedan 2 mas para que termine la historia, espero que disfruten estos capítulos después de tanto tiempo._

_PORFIS COMENTEN_

* * *

Salimos corriendo a buscar el carro de Nick.

– Dios Nick, estamos empapados – Dije riendo ya dentro del carro.

Nick – Si ya lo creo – Dijo él un poco serio - ¿Tienes frio? – Pregunto él, a lo que yo solo asentí – Toma mi chaqueta – Dijo quitándosela y colocándola delicadamente en mis hombros – Gracias – Dije ya más seria y tranquila – Tiene tu olor – Dije pensando en voz alta. Nick sonrió, entrelazo nuestras manos y beso la mía, yo sonreí inconscientemente y bese su mejilla como una pequeña niña traviesa.

Después de un rato…

Bella – Nick, está muy difícil ver, llevamos horas en el camino, creo que debemos parar – Dije un poco nerviosa, llevábamos más de hora y media de haber salido y nada, de ida a la playa no habíamos tardado tanto. Era muy difícil ver por la intensidad con la que caía la lluvia. Mi mano que tenía sobre la mano de Nick temblaba, y no específicamente por el frió, estaba asustada, tenía un mal presentimiento y no sabía por qué, mi mente estaba nublada y las palabras que salían de mi boca diciendo a Nick que paramos en algún lugar salían inconscientemente.

Nick – Bella, deja de temblar. Me pones nervioso – Decía un poco angustiado y casi tan nervioso como yo, y me miraba de reojo ¿Acaso tendría el mismo presentimiento que yo?

Yo no pude responderle, por más que quería las palabras no salían de mi boca, y no podía mirarlo, mi mente estaba en blanco, pero al mismo tiempo llena de diferentes pensamientos que no podía entender y no se veían de manera clara. Nada mas escuchaba la voz de Nick de manera muy tenue, que se tornaba cada vez con más nerviosismo y miedo; sabia que él estaba intentando mirarme, sin tener que perder el camino de vista; aunque no pudiera verlo, lo sentía, de verdad quería girar a verlo y responderle a lo que decía, pero no podía, mi cuerpo y mente no me dejaban. Mientras Nick me hablaba y yo peleaba conmigo misma para poder responderle y desaparecer todos esos extraños pensamientos en mi mente que no podía entender, la caída de la lluvia se torno más fuerte, y supe que su sonido también, aunque lo escuchaba distante, aun seguía sin poder articular alguna palabra por mi voluntad. Nick seguía hablándome, se estaba desesperando, caían rayos, el sonido de la lluvia y los truenos se empezaban a escuchar mas fuerte cada segundo que pasaba, los pensamientos de mi mente se despegaban junto con los sonido que iban apareciendo y en un segundo que Nick me fue a mirar ya colisionando

¡CUIDADO NICK! – Fue lo que pude gritar, todo empezó a dar vueltas, todo pasaba rápido, los sonidos me volvían loca, eran fuertes, aturdían y ensordecían, pero luego, todo se apago.


	36. Everything Is All Right

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, no tenía la vista muy clara. Mientras mi vita se iba recuperando pude notar que estaba en un cuarto, lleno de aparatos y un televisor prendido, tenía varios arreglos de flores y de globos coloridos con un "Recupérate pronto" o "Espero que mejores pronto", ya recuperada mi visión completamente, solté unos pequeños gemidos de dolor mientras acomodaba mi cuerpo sobre las almohadas, pude sentí una de mis manos atrapadas, la encontré tapada por la frente de Nick que reposaba sobre la mía y la suya entrelazada.

– Nick – Dije con la voz aun muy baja y moviéndolo ligeramente para que despertara. El subió su cabeza, lentamente y aun somnoliento, cuando me vio quedo totalmente congelado, yo le sonreí y él me mostro devolvió una sonrisa diferente a las que había visto de él, luego me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, como si temiera hacerme daño alguno – ¿Qué pasa Nick? ¿Qué hago aquí? – Pregunte con la poca voz que tenía y detallando mejor el cuarto color crema, con un largo mueble de madera y una silla que era parte de este. Encima del mueble estaban todos los arreglos que había visto antes, del otro lado 2 sillones individuales y un pequeño televisor prendido, esta vez pude distinguir el programa, uno de ESPN, canal favorito de Nick, también observe de manera más detalla los aparatos a mi alrededor, que por supuesto estaban conectados a mi cuerpo y tenían unos ruidos chillones y fastidiosos, era algo muy obvio que estaba en un Hospital, pero ¿Por qué? Y ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Era lo que me preguntaba, me gire para ver a Nick.

– ¿No recuerdas? ¿Verdad? – Dijo Nick con la mirada perdida, pero con rabia y una voz ronca, pero distante, yo solo moví mi cabeza en señal de negación. El dio un largo suspiro y empezó hablar, con la misma voz, pero con un poco de frustración, se podría decir, y aun con la mirada perdida – Perdí el control de la camioneta, cuando me gire a verte, porque te veías pálida, temblabas, te hablaba, pero parecías no escucharme y no respondías, me estaba preocupando – Dijo un con un poco de desesperación y unos sollozos - Luego de moverte un poco con la mano que estaba entrelazada con la tuya y ver que no reaccionabas, por accidente y nervios, me gire completamente a verte, para que tu también me pudieras ver y que me dijeras que te pasaba, y apenas aleje la vista del camino, como si hubieras sabido que algo iba a pasar reaccionaste gritando … – … Cuidado – Dije terminado por él, con una suave voz y recordado el minuto antes de que todo se apagara y una leve punzada pego en mi cabeza, pero me mantuve callada para que Nick continuara – Luego, de que gritaras, gire mi vista al camino, perdí el control del carro, hice lo posible, pero era imposible, el piso estaba tan mojado y seguía lloviendo y yo … - Dijo él, al final la voz se le quebró y soltó un par de lagrimas, que me hicieron llorar a mí, yo lo abrace y le dije que todo estaba bien, que no me había pasado nada y que ahora estamos juntos, que no ha sido su culpa – Por un momento creí que no estarías, creí que te perdería y por mi culpa – Dijo el aun con un hilo de voz y sollozando, yo lo tome del cuello , el cerro los ojos y gimió por el dolor que sentía al rosar los raspones de sus labios, pero no le importo y me tomo delicadamente de la cintura, aun sentada en la camilla y beso delicadamente. – Nick, ¿Qué día es hoy? – Dije sin pensar – Sábado 14 –, – No estuve mucho inconsciente – El solo sonrió y volvió a besarme como antes.


	37. Close Your Eyes and Never Wake Up

_Hola._

_Primero que nada, queria pedirles perdon, por tardar tanto en subir capitulos, de verdad perdon._

_Segundo, el capitulo que van a leer y el siguiente son los ultimos, por ahora, porque posiblemente luego de que termine mis otras historias y las publique, suba una segunda parte._

_Tercero, gracias a todas mis lectoras, fantasmas y no fantasmas, y a mis amigas..._

_Espero les guste..._

* * *

Toda mi familia paso a verme luego de Nick, comenzando por mis papás , pasando por Mag y Tay, mi hermano, mi tía, junto con su novio, Kevin, Danielle, Denise, Paul y Joesito; de ultima paso Demi, con quien me quede hablando, como una hora o dos, pero quien cuenta.

Cada vez estaba muchísimo más cansada, desde que paso mi tía con su novio, me fui sintiendo cada vez más débil.

Nick – ¿Cómo te sientes mi princesa? – Dijo asomándose en mi habitación – Bien – Dije con un poco de agotamiento en mi voz, vi pasando a Nick al cuarto, con una expresión también de cansancio y preocupación; mientras mis ojos pedían cerrarse, y mi cuerpo apagarse, por decir de alguna manera. – ¿Segura? – Pregunto Nick, un poco más preocupado, yo no tuve la fuerza para contestar si que hice un simple sonido en señal de asentimiento, mientras le hacia una señal de que se me acercara y se sentara junto a mí.

Bella – Nick, ven, no muerdo – Dije riendo, con pocas fuerzas y con un tono apagado, el tomo una silla y se sentó, muy cerca de mí, tomo mis manos y las empezó a acariciar, di un pequeño suspiro y de mi boca salían palabras, que no pasaban por mi cerebro, palabras que solo salían y que no podía retener.

– Nick, has tatuado tu nombre, en mi corazón y en mi piel, así como espero y deseo yo haber hecho lo mismo contigo, hemos vivido grandes y maravillosos momentos juntos, así como otros no tanto, pero que nos han ayudado a querernos más y valorarnos, momentos que no han enseñado cuando nos queremos. Gracias por todo lo que me distes, sobre todo por el amor. Aun recuerdo el día que nos conocimos en la feria, cuando te vi por primera vez y me hiciste sentir todas esas cosas desconocidas para mí y todo lo que me has hecho sentir desde ese momento; dolor, sufrimiento, pasar de ese tenerlo todo a luego tener nada, ese sentir un enorme vacío imposible de llenar, pero, así como me enseñaste todo eso, me enseñaste el significado de la palabra felicidad, me enseñaste cosas nuevas y sentimientos que son imposibles de expresar en palabras; pero sobre todas las cosas me enseñaste lo que es amar, me enseñaste que mi felicidad podía depender de otra persona, pero lamento tanto, tener que dejar esto hasta aquí… – Dije casi sin aliento – ¿De qué hablas Bella? ¿Cómo que "hasta aquí"? – Interrumpió, pero yo continúe – Es tiempo para mí de partir, recuerda que te ame, te amo y te amare; esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto y un hasta siempre Nick – Termine y lentamente mis labios y los de Nick se juntaron, una lagrima corrió sigilosa por mi mejilla, que quedo sobre nuestros labios, dándome una pequeña señal que me dejo cerrar los ojos lentamente…

Y para siempre.


	38. The Letter

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel día, que aun recuerdo bien, y como no hacerlo.

Cerro sus ojos, apenas una lagrima cayó sobre nuestros labios; millones de sonidos llenaron la habitación y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, toda esta estaba llena de médicos y de enfermeras, todo paso tan rápido, pero en cámara lenta, enfermeras y médicos jalándome y sacándome de la habitación, mientras gritaba y veía como otro grupo de médicos que estaban sobre ella en su cama como locos, intentado hacerla despertar. Esas imágenes nunca las borraría de mi cabeza, pero luego de que me sacaran de la habitación, todo se borro.

En fin, eso fue hace una semana, los médicos dicen que fue un milagro que despertara y que no sufriera ninguna lesión , luego de "haber muerto y vuelto a la vida"; yo, por mi parte tuve que partir al día siguiente de que despertara, pues no me iría hasta saber que estaba bien, pero tenía que irme a organizar bien lo del tour con los chicos de "The Administration", al tour donde quería llevar a Bella conmigo; también tenía que terminar con las grabaciones del disco. También Kevin se casaba en unos días con Danielle y todo en casa andaba como locos.

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, hoy se suponía que le daban de alta a Bella, además, quería hacerle la invitación formal para que viniera conmigo al tour. Fui a su habitación, pero cuando entre, tuve la sorpresa de encontrarme con una habitación vacía y totalmente intacta, como si ahí no hubiera habido nadie, exceptuando que el olor de ella aun quedaba en el cuarto. Me acerque a la camilla, tome una de sus almohadas y tenía su olor inconfundible olor, vainilla y canela; pase delicadamente mi dedo por la sabana y luego por la mesa que estaba junto a la camilla, donde estaba uno de sus brazaletes de plata, uno que siempre utilizaba, tenía unos dijes, uno de un corazón, uno de un candado y uno de una llave, lo tome en mi mano y lo apreté, cerré los ojos y miles de imágenes de ella vinieron a mi cabeza, imágenes de los momentos juntos, respire profundamente para poder inundarme de su olor; pero luego de unos segundos lo único que sentí fue una punzada de dolor y un mal sabor, un sabor amargo, junto con un enorme vacío…

– ¿Nick? – Dijo una voz a mis espaldas, que me saco de mis pensamientos, gire rápidamente esperando encontrarme con Bella, pero no, era solo una enfermera, pero, ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?

– Sí, soy yo – Dije, seco; la enfermera registro en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme blanco y saco lo que parecía una carta, ella me la dio y yo, sin decir nada la agarre, con miedo, mientras la enfermera salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta; yo me senté en la cama mirando el sobre, con la duda de que habría ahí dentro, pero con algo que me decía que lo sea que fuese no me gustaría para nada. La abrí, con el corazón en la boca, los ojos vidriosos y con una falsa esperanza…

Abrí la carta desesperadamente, para poder matar la curiosidad, salieron unas cuantas hojas, algo sucias y manchadas, una letra ya conocida pero plasmada de manera torpe en tinta de bolígrafo negro, algo corrido en algunas parte, donde también se podía ver que habían gotas de agua, o lagrimas; después de ver unos minutos la carta, la comencé a leer…

"_Querido Nick…" _– Inicio la carta aquella carta…

_Lamento mucho que esta sea la forma en la que nuestra despedida tendrá lugar, pero no sin antes decirte lo importante que eras, eres y serás para mi; no sin haberte mencionado lo viva que me hacías sentir entre tus brazos y con tus caricias, o lo lindo que era dormir a tu lado mientras me arrullabas tal cual un ángel arrulla a un niño pequeño, con las más dulces de las melodías y la voz más tierna, además de increíble del universo._

_¿Te digo algo? La verdad es que no entiendo porque todo tiene que acabar así, seguro tendrás muchas preguntas en este momento, ¿A dónde voy?, ¿Por qué?, pero estas son preguntas a las que no tengo una respuesta para darte y ¿Por qué lo hago de esta manera? Porque soy una cobarde Nick y tengo miedo, ¿A qué? A muchísimas cosas. _

_Mientras escribía, volví a recordar el significado de "Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" ¿Por qué?, algún día te lo explicare. Quiero que sepas también que, te ame ayer, te amo hoy, te amare mañana y dentro de uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco años mas; así como te ame cuando te fuiste y cuando volviste; así como con solo ver tus ojos y oírte hablar me enamore aquel ultimo día de verano en agosto, sin haberte conocido aun completamente; aun recuerdo esa noche, en la feria, cuando nuestras manos se tocaron y nuestras mirada se encontraron; todas las noches agradezco ese día, porque hasta ese día, no había conocido y ni creía en el amor, así como tampoco creí que algún día iba a conocer a un ángel. _

_Jamás voy a olvidar la forma en la que me hacías sonreír y parecer una tonta, la forma en la que hacías enrojecer mis mejillas y jamás de los jamases, olvidare como con uno solo de tus besos lograba tocar y volar por los cielos._

_Espero poder verte, oírte, hablarte o escribirte pronto. _

_Te deseo lo mejor en la vida, deseo que todo lo que quieras y sueñes en esta vida lo puedas tener y muchas cosas más, porque las mereces, lucha por lo que quieres y que nada, ni nadie te cambie, porque así, simplemente eres perfecto._

_A partir de ahora, todas las decisiones son tuyas._

_Hasta siempre y siempre tuya._

_Isabella. _


End file.
